Awal
by Lelouch De Lamperough
Summary: Awal dari seorang Vampire Keturunan Utama terkuat di dunia di dampingi dengan 12 Familiar beserta 10 mahluk terkuat dan didampingi oleh seorang Sword Shaman yang memiliki kekuatan yang sangat hebat serta teman-temannya bagaimana kah sepak terjangnya sebagai Vampire yang akan menjadi Vampire terkuat di dunia. Harem X Naruto. Strong. Shinobi Vampir.Rate T. Chapter 4 Telah Di Update!
1. Prolog

**Chapter Prolog**

**Disclaimer's: Masashi Khisimoto Naruto Dan Gakuto+ManyakoStrike The Blood**

**Maaf ini Fanfic ku yang pertama maaf jelek banget ya kalau mau komen komen aja saya bakal terima semua komen kok**

**Summary: Awal dari seorang Vampire Keturunan Utama terkuat di dunia di dampingi dengan 12 Familiar beserta beberapa mahluk terkuat dan didampingi oleh seorang Sword Shaman yang memiliki kekuatan yang sangat hebat bagaimana kah sepak terjangnya sebagai Vampire yang akan menjadi Vampire terkuat di dunia.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Di sebuah tempat yang di kelilingi oleh api yang sangat besar terdapat dua orang yang sedang saling berhadapan yang satu seorang wanita dan yang satunya lagi seorang pria, lalu sang pria berteriak kepada si wanita.

"Hentikan, Avrora."ucap pria berambut pirang kepada yang wanita yang ada di hadapannya di sedang memegangi sebuah panah mesin.

"Aku sudah mengabulkan keinginan mu, sekarang adalah giliranmu"ucap wanita yang di ketahui bernama Avrora lalu sang pria pirang itu maju kedepan mengarah kepada Avrora dan jatuh tertunduk di hadapan Avrora setelah itu Avrora berkata"Mulai sekarag aku akan menitipkan semuanya kepada mu, Uzumaki Naruto."ucap Avrora kepada pria yang di ketahui bernama Naruto lalu Avrora menyentuh pipi milik Naruto dan tangan Naruto bergerak untuk mengengam tangan Avrora tapi tiba-tiba Avrora berhenti menyentuh pipi Naruto dan kemudian Avrora pingsan dan Naruto bersiap menangkapnya tetapi tiba-tiba saja tubuh Avrora berubah menjadi butiran-butiran cahaya di hadapan Naruto lalu Naruto memeluk dirinya sendiri dan mulai menangis dan lalu dia berteriak sekencang-kencangnya.

**Tiga Bulan Kemudian Setelah Kejadian Itu**

Kini tersebar luar desas-desus tentang Vampire Keterunan Ke'empat di katakan bahwa dia mempunyai kekuatan yang sangat mengerikan dan mempunyai 12 Familiar yang melambangkan kehancuran dan di katakan juga kalau dia kejam, dan tidak punya saudara dan tentu saja dia di kutuk hidup dalam keabadian.

Pada siang hari di sebuah restoran terdapat 3 orang pria sedang duduk di meja restoran itu di antaranya terdapat pria berambut perak lalu di hadapannya terdapat pria berambut coklat dan tidak lupa di sebelahnya terdapat seorang pria berambut kuning nanas sedang menulis di sebuah buku dengan malasnya.

"Sial?!, kenapa juga aku harus mengerjakan remedial ku di liburan musim panas begini."ucap pria berambut kuning dengan suara yang kesal.

"Hahaha, sungguh menyedihkan dirimu ini Naruto."ucap pria berambut perak di sebelahnya.

"Diam kau, adik sialan."ucap Naruto membalas.

"Ayolah, setelah kau membolos dan tidak ikut ujian kenapa kau masih nanya juga, Naruto?."ucap pria berambut coklat di depannya.

Lalu Naruto mengangkat kepalanya dan berkata dengan kesal"Itukan bukan kemauan ku!, ada banyak hal yang terjadi. Dan juga padahal semua guru seharusnya sudah tahu kalau aku sedang dalam tidak bisa ikut ujian di pagi hari"ucap Naruto membalas dan di ucapan terakhirnya di mengalihkan kepalanya ke belakang.

"Masalah tidak bisa bangun pagi?"ucap seseorang wanita yang mendekat ke arah mereka dan setelah mendekat di kembali berkata"Vampir memang seperti itu..."ucapnya lagi lalu dia duduk di sebelah pria berambut coklat yang ada di hadapan Naruto dan perkataan wanita itu membuat Naruto kaget dan tertawa tidak jelas.

"Iya juga...ha ha ha."ucapnya membalas dengan suara kecil.

"Yah, tapi karena nasib sial mu itu, aku mau mengawasi mu belajar, berterima kasihlah!."ucap wanita yang baru duduk itu.

"Kalian bertiga makan-makan dengan uang ku, dan masih saja mau di sanjung?."ucapnya Naruto agak kesal.

"Hoi, Naruto yang meminjamkan uang itu aku kau harus menggantinya oke!?."ucap pria yang ada di sebelahnya.

"Aku tahu, kampret!."ucap Naruto membalas kepada adiknya itu.

"Dasar kau manusia berdarah dingin!."ucap pria yang ada di depannya.

"Kau menghina ku!."ucap Naruto membalas perkataan itu.

"Perkataan yang tidak baik bisa membuat mu terkena karma loh."ucap wanita yang sedang melihat pertengkaran tiga pria yang semuanya adalah teman satu kelasnya yang satu bernama Kojou adiknya Naruto dia berambut perak dan yang di sebelahnya adalah Motoko teman dia berambut coklat dan di sendiri bernama Asagi

"Yaelah, dunia ini sangat merepotkan sekali!."ucap Naruto setelah mendengar perkataan Asagi

"Kau ini!."ucap Asagi membalasnya.

"Yah, walaupun yang lainnya tidak akan terlalu peduli."ucap Naruto berkata denga tidak jelas.

"Apa?, kau sudah punya teman sejenis kah?."ucap Asagi bertanya.

"Maksudku bukan itu!."ucap Naruto merasa terganggu dengan pertanyaan Asagi lalu Asagi tiba tiba saja melihat handphonenya dan lalu berkata.

"Sudah waktunya, aku ada pekerjaan jadi aku duluan ya."ucap Asagi lalu di membereskan tasnya bersiap untuk pergi.

"Kalau gitu aku juga ah, aku sudah selesai menyalin PR-ku. Kalau tidak ada Asagi sama saja tidak ada artinya belajar disini"ucap Motoki hendak pulang juga.

"Tapi..."ucap Naruto lalu ucapan Naruto terputus.

"Oke, terima kasih atas traktirannya Naruto."ucap Asagi berterima kasih kepada Naruto.

"Yah, semoga beruntung yah, dadah."ucap Motoki lalu Asagi dan Motoki keluar dari restoran itu meninggalkan dua orang lagi lalu Naruto menengok ke sebelahnya.

"Dan kau?."ucap Naruto bertanya.

"Ah, kalau begitu aku juga pulang duluan pasti Ibu sudah menunggu."ucap Koujou yang ada di sebelahnya dan dia pun beranjak pergi.

"Oh ya Kojou, sampaikan salam ku pada Ibu."ucap Naruto kepada Kojou yang hendak pulang.

"Oke."ucap Kojou membalas dan dia pun pergi dari tempat itu.

"Aku tidak cocok untuk yang seperti ini, lebih baik aku segera membereskan tugas sialan ini!"ucap Naruto dengan malas.

**Lalu Setelah Itu**

"Terima kasih banyak!."ucap kasir setelah Naruto membayar lalu Naruto keluar dari pintu dan setelah keluar dari pintu dia melihat uang kembalian yang ada di tangannya.

"Sial, ini tidak akan cukup untuk menaiki Monorail. Besok aku makan apa yah?!"ucap Naruto melihat uang kembaliannya yang ada di tangannya lalu Naruto pun terpaksa memilih jalan kaki karena uang yang ada di tangannya tidak cukup.

**Beberapa Saat Kemudian**

Naruto yang sedang jalan pun berbicara ente kepada siapa"Panas. Membakar. Teriknya. Aku bisa jadi abu."ucap Naruto kepanasan walaupun dia sedang memakai jaket apeknya itu setelah itu di melewati sebuah toko yang terdapat pintu kacanya dan pas sekali sedang tutup di dalam kaca itu di bisa melihat seseorang ente siapa berada dalam kegelapan lalu dia menengok ke arah belakangnya dan benar saja ada sebuah kepala yang tiba-tiba menghilang.

Sementara dari tempat yang di tengok oleh Naruto tadi ada seorang wanita yang sedang mengendong sebuah tas gitar dan seorang anak kecil yang sedang memegangi balon sedang melihat ke arah wanita itu lalu wanita itu berjalan lagi setelah melihat targetnya berjalan lagi.

Dan Naruto yang meresa sedang di ikuti dia berjalan dengan santai dan berniat pergi ke suatu tempat yaitu swalayan atau lebih tepatnya game center dan setelah dekat dengan tujuannya dia berlari kencang dan tentu saja yang mengikutinya juga ikut berlari lalu Naruto pun masuk ke dalam game center dan mendekati sebuah mainan yang sedikit tersembunyi tapi bisa melihat melalui kaca.

Sementara orang yang mengikuti Naruto terdiam di depan pintu dan Naruto yang melihat itu merasa kenal dengan seragam yang di pakai oleh orang yang mengikutinya setelah melihat itu Naruto memilih keluar dan sudah memikirkan sebuah rencana tetapi saat Naruto hendak keluar orang yang mengikutinya juga masuk dan hampir terjadi kecelakaan Naruto hampir saja menabrak orang yang mengikutinya kalau saja di tidak mengambil reflek dan orang yang mengikutinya meloncat kebelakang dan berkata.

"Keturunan Ke'Empat!."ucap wanita yang ada di hadapan Naruto sembari hendak membuka sebuah tas gitar yang ada di tangannya dan tentu saja perkataan membuat Naruto kaget dan Naruto melihat ke kiri dan ke kanan dan lalu menghela nafas dan berkata.

"Hah, kau ngomong apa?."ucap Naruto mengelak atas ucapan wanita yang ada di hadapannya.

"Kau, Uzumaki Naruto sang Keturunan Ke'Empat!."ucap wanita itu lagi kepada Naruto agar lebih jelas.

"Oh itu, maaf sepertinya kau salah orang coba tanyakan kepada orang lain!?."ucap Naruto sembari berjalan menjauhi wanita itu dan dia menutupi wajahnya dengan upluk jaket orangenya.

**Sesaat Kemudian**

Setelah Naruto keluar dari swalayan itu dia segera memutuskan untuk pulang dan setelah sedikit menjauhi tempat keluarnya tadi wanita yang mengikutinya pun keluar dari situ dan Naruto pun menengok saat mendengar pembicaraan.

"Hei, cewek yang di situ! Ada apa? Ditolak?."ucap salah satu pria yang berada di samping wanita yang mengikuti Naruto pria itu berjumlah dua orang sepertinya dua orang itu adalah orang cabul.

Sementara Naruto yang melihat itu berkata"Ya ampun. Jangan main-main dengan anak bau kencur seperti itu, pak tua."ucap Naruto melihat dua orang cabul itu sedang menggoda wanita yang mengikutinya dan dia kembali memilih melanjutkan perjalanannya.

"Hei, siapa nama mu? Dimana sekolah mu?."ucap pria yang cabul itu lagi.

"Maaf, aku sedang terburu-buru."ucap wanita yang digoda oleh dua orang pria itu.

"Ayo kita main-main dulu"ucap pria yang ada di sebelahnya lagi dan perkataan itu menghentikan langkah kaki Naruto"Apakah kau ingin melakukan sesuatu yang lain? Mau makan yang manis-manis? Atau Karaoke? Tentu saja kami yang mentraktir!."ucap dua pria itu memberi penawaran kepada orang yang mengikuti Naruto dan saat Naruto berbalik menghadap mereka dia terfokus pada pergelangan kedua tangan mereka.

"Gelang pengenal iblis."ucap Naruto dengan malas sementara kedua orang tua itu di abaikan orang yang mengikuti Naruto memilih terus berjalan tetapi dua orang itu tetap saja melakukan hal yang gila.

"Kalau kau sedang bosan, pergi saja dengan kami. Aku baru saja gajian hari ini, aku punya banyak uang untuk mu."ucap pria yang memakai pakaian hijau.

"Tolong minggir!."ucap wanita itu menanggapi hal itu.

Sementara teman pria itu berbicara di sebelah wanita itu"Oh, kau manis juga saat sedang marah begitu. Aku jadi ingin melihat bagaimana wajah manis mu saat sedang menangis."ucap pria itu berpakaian merah kehitaman.

"Permisi."ucap wanita itu menghidari mereka berdua.

"Sudah kubilang diam dan ikut dengan kami, sialan."ucap pria berbaju merah menarik tangan wanita itu Naruto yang melihat itu geram.

"Keparat!."ucap Naruto dan langsung saja dia melesat menuju mereka bertiga.

Tapi ada satu hal yang menghentikan Naruto.

Tangan dari pria berpakaian hijau bergerak dan mengakat rok wanita itu dia melakukan itu sembari berkata"Jangan sombong kau!"ucapnya dan hal itu langsung menghentikan pergerakan Naruto.

Dan terlihat jelas celana dalam berwarna pink kotak-kotak yang di pakai wanita itu dan hal itu membuat wanita itu geram dia segera memukul pria yang ada di belakangnya hingga terdorong dan segera memukul pria yang ada di depannya dengan sebuah jurus.

"**Wakai Ikazuchi!**"ucap wanita itu sembari menghantam perut pria yang ada di hadapannya dengan kedua telapak tangannya dan hal itu membuat pria itu terpental dan menghasil kan sebuah energi sementara pria yang di hantamnya itu hampir mengenai Naruto dan Naruto hanya merasakan anginnya saja lalu Naruto melihat ke arah pria yang baru di hantam dengan jurus yang kuat itu.

'Orang itu Theriantrhope?. Dan wanita itu melemparnya?. Dia pasti...'batin Naruto Naruto setelah melihat pria yang sudah di hantam tadi oleh wanita yang mengikutinya lalu Naruto kembali melihat wanita yang sedang berhadapan dengan pria satu lagi.

"Apa kau penyihir?!."ucap pria berbaju merah iblis itu lalu wanita itu mendekatinya dan saat melihat pria itu dia terkejut.

'Apa!?, dia seorang Vampire?. Wanita itu gila langsung berhadapan dengan Vampire?.'batin Naruto saat melihat perubahan pria itu.

"Kau bisa langsung berubah menjadi tipe D di siang bolong begini?. Ini pasti tempat yang di sebut kota Iblis atau juga pulau Itogami"ucap wanita itu dia dalam mode siap bertarung karena di hadapannya terdapat Iblis tipe D sementara pria itu berdiri dan terlihat perubahan di tubuhnya seperti matanya yang berubah menjadi merah dan taring giginya mulai menajam dan tiba tiba saja aura kekuatan perlahan terasa dan terlihat di bagian kaki pria itu mengalami perubahan.

'Pria itu gila dia mau memanggil Familiar.'batin Naruto saat melihat pria itu mulai melakukan sesuatu yang gila dan sebuah kekuatan besar mengalir dari pria itu kekuatan itu berwarna ungu dan kekuatan itu terdeteksi oleh keamanan pulau itu.

'**Sebuah energi tidak normal terdeteksi. Warga sipil yang berada di area itu di harapkan untuk segera mengamankan diri. Kami ulangi : Energi sihir tidak normal terdeteksi. Warga sipil yang berada di area itu di harapkan segera mengamankan diri.'suara keamanan pulau itu langsung membuat orang yang berada di area tempat sihir tidak normal terdeteksi segera berlarian untuk menjauhi area itu dan tiba tiba saja terbentuk sebuah hewan seperti kuda dengan api ungu berkobar di seluruh tubuhnya.**

Sementara wanita itu sedikit terkejut"Hah?!, dia memanggil Familiar di tempat seperti ini?."ucap wanita itu terkejut dan Familiar yang di panggil tadi mengitari pria yang memanggilnya.

"Walaupun kau menangis aku tidak akan memaafkan mu!."ucap pria yang memanggil Familiar itu.

"Aku memang tidak membutuhkannya. Sekkaraou!."ucap wanita itu sembari menutup mata dan lalu dia mengatakan sesuatu dan muncul sebuah senjata seperti tombak.

'Mereka seperti orang gila saja yang satu memanggil Familiar dan yang satu membawa sebuah tombak aneh pulau ini memang pantas disebut Pulau Iblis.'batin Naruto saat melihat pertarungan dua orang gila yang sedang dia lihat.

"Heh, apa yang bias kau lakukan dengan tombak mainan seperti itu?"ucap pria itu sombong saat melihat wanita yang di hadapannya mengeluarkan sebuah tombah yang menurutnya seperti mainan sementara wanita itu tidak menanggapi perkataannya dia berkata"Shakutei!. Hajar wanita itu!"ucap pria itu dan Familiar yang berada di belakangnnya berlari untuk menyerang dan wanita itu pun berlari menuju Familiar yang ada di hadapannya dan dia mengayunkan tombaknya dan Familiar itu menghindarinya, Familiar itu kembali menyerang menyerangnya Familiar itu menyerangnya dari atas dan wanita itu yang melihatnya segera bersiap dan saat Familiar itu hampir mengenainya wanita itu memajukan tombak yang berada di tangannya dan tombak itu tepat mengenai kepala Familiar itu dan terjadi sebuah benturan kekuatan lalu terjadi ledakan cahaya di sertai dengan angin yang berhembus sangat kencang setelah ledakan cahaya dan angin kencang itu sedikit mereda terlihat Familiar itu telah menghilang dan hanya menyisakan kobaran api ungunnya saja.

Sementara Naruto dan pria itu tidak percaya saat melihat Familiar di lenyapkan oleh wanita yang menurut mereka terlihat ingusan.

'Apa?!, dia melenyapkan sebuah Familiar hanya dengan tombak itu dia bukan wanita biasa!.'batin Naruto saat wanita itu melenyapkan Familiar pria itu hanya dengan sebuah tombak.

"Tidak mungkin, dia bisa melenyapkan Familiar ku dengan mudah?"ucap pria iblis itu tidak percaya sementara wanita itu melakukan sebuah aksi dia melompat ke angkasa dan berputar sekali dan dia mengarahkan tombaknya kepada pria yang baru memanggil Familiar itu dan saat tombak itu hampir mengenai musuhnya tetapi tombak itu malah tidak mengenai sasarannya karena seseorang menahannya dengan sebuah tinjuan dengan tangan kosong sementara pria yang hendak di bunuh itu terjatuh ke tanah.

"Uzumaki Naruto!"ucap wanita itu saat pria yang menghentikan serangannya dan kemudian dia melompat mundur dan berdiri di atas sebuah mobil.

"Oi, kau bawa teman mu pergi dari sini. Kalau kau dapat pelajaran dari sini, jangan pernah macam-macam dengan anak SMP lagi dan juga menggunakan Familiar di tengah kota begini"ucap Naruto sembari mengerak-gerakan tangannya.

"Y-Ya, maaf. Terima kasih."ucap pria yang di beri nasehat Naruto lalu di berlari dan mendekati temannya dan segera pergi dari tempat itu.

"Dan kau… Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau inginkan, tapi tadi itu sudah sangat kelewatan."ucap Naruto kepada wanita yang sedang berada di atas sebuah mobil.

"Kenapa kau menggangu?."ucap wanita itu bertanya.

"Menggangu?. Orang normal itu jika melihat perkelahian pasti dia ingin menghentikannyan kan?."ucap Naruto membalas.

"Normal?. Tidak ada orang normal yang mampu menahan serangan Schneewalzer hanya dengan tangan kosong."ucapnya karena memang benar tidak ada orang biasa yang mampu menahan tombak yang dia pegang itu.

"Bukan itu masalahnya!."ucap Naruto yang menyebalkan itu.

"Dan apalagi orang tadi menggunakan sihir di tempat umum! Apalagi dia memanggil Familiar. Itu jelas melanggar perjanjian suci!. Tidak akan ada orang yang keberatan jika aku membunuhnya!."ucap wanita itu membela diri.

"Walaupun begitu, tetap saja kau yang memulainya duluan?."ucap Naruto kepada wanita keras kepala itu.

"Hah? Itu…"ucap wanita itu lalu dia berpikir dan kelakuanya berubah.

"Ya 'kan? Aku tidak tahu kau ini siapa, tapi mencoba membunuh orang karena hanya orang itu melihat celana dalam mu itu sih kelewatan!"ucap Naruto mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat itu berubah wajahnya memerah"Walaupun dia Iblis atau apapun, celana dalam bukan alasan-."ucapan Naruto terputus.

"Jangan-jangan….Kau melihatnya?."ucap wanita itu dengan sedikit nada amarah.

"Eh, itu-."ucapan Naruto kembali terputus karena tiba-tiba saja sebuah angin yang entah datang dari mana mengangkat rok wanita yang sedang berada di atas sebuah mobil dan mata Naruto langsung terfokus pada celana dalam wanita itu dan kemudian dia sedikit terjatuh ke tanah dan sedikit menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya kemudian dia seperti menenggak sesuatu.

Sementara wanita itu yang berdiam diri sebentar karena terkejut dengan angin yang mengangkat roknya kemudia segera menahan roknya agar tidak terangkat kembali kemudia dia menggerakan tombaknya ke arah Naruto yang sedang hedak berdiri lagi.

"Kenapa kau melihatnya lagi?!."ucap wanita itu sembari mengarahkan tombaknya dan di bersiap untuk menyerang.

"Anjirr! Tunggu! Tunggu! Yang tadi itu bukan kemauan ku! Itu salah mu karena berdiri di situ! Angin meniup rok mu, dan mata ku jadi terfokus dengan rok mu yang terangkat angin tadi, itu terjadi begitu saja , aku tidak bias menghentikannya."ucap Naruto membela diri sembari melangkah mundur dan ucapan Naruto membuat wanita itu menghela nafas dan memutar tombaknya dan mengehentakan unjung tumpul tombaknya ke bawah dan kemudian berkata.

"Sudah cukup."ucap wanita itu kemudian tombaknya di arahkan ke depan secara datar dan tiba tiba saja tombak itu memendek kemudian dia turun sembari memegangi roknya dia takut jika roknya terangkat kembali setelah turun dia mendekati sebuah tas gitar yang tergeletak dan kemudia menyimpan tombak tadi di dalamnya kemudia menggendong tas itu.

"Anu…"ucap Naruto kepada wanita itu dan kemudian wanita itu berbalik ke arahnya dan berkata.

"Menjijikan."ucap wanita itu kemudia dia kembali melangkahkan kakinya tanpa memperdulikan Naruto dan Naruto hanya melihat kepergian wanta itu dan kemudia Naruto menghela nafas.

"Ya elah, aku juga harus buru-buru segera pergi dari sini."ucap sembari menutupi kepalanya dengan upluk jaketnya dan kemudia dia seperti melihat sesuatu dan dia mendekatinya.

Ternyata itu sebuah dompet berwarna pink dan kemudia Naruto membuka dompet itu"Kelas 3-C?, Himeragi Yukina, kah?."ucapnya kemudia dia segera pergi dari tempat itu sebelum unit ke amanan pulau datang.

**Next Time**

Naruto sampai di sebuah taman yang sepi karena hari sudah gelap kemudian dia duduk di sebuah kursi taman setelah duduk dia menengadahkan kepalanya ke arah langit yang gelap tapi di terangi oleh gemerlap bintang.

"Sudah tiga bulan sejak kejadian itu…."ucap Naruto sembari mengingat sebuah kejadian tiga bulan lalu yang sampai membuat air mata Naruto keluar dengan sendirinya.

"Avrora…."ucap Naruto dia tidak kuat melanjutkan kembali perkataanya.

**Keesokan Harinya**

"Maaf, Uzumaki. Sepertinya Pak Sasazaki dari kelas C tidak datang hari ini."ucap seorang pria yang ada di hadapannya.

"Oh…Begitu yah."ucap Naruto saat mengetahui orang yang di carinya tidak ada.

"Apa ada pesan untuk beliau? Mungkin bapak bias sampaikan nanti."ucap pria itu bertanya.

"Eh,ya. Seperti itulah, saya nanti bisa kesini lagi. Ada sesuatu yang sedikit merepotkan."ucap Naruto memberi tahu dia sedang memegan dompet yang dia temukan kemarin dan berniat mengembalikannya kemudian dia pergi keluar dan setelah sampai di luar.

"Yaelah...Apa tidak informasi atau apa di sini?"ucap Naruto sembari berjalan kemudia di kembali berkata"Tidak ada pilihan lain aku karena membongkar privasi orang lain yah."ucap Naruto sembari menyender di sebuah tiang dan membuka dompet yang kemarin dia temukan.

Terlihat beberapa lembar uang"Dompet yang lumayan ...Rasanya ada wangi yang sangat enak"ucap Naruto kemudia tiba-tiba saja"Cilaka! Sial! Sial!. Aku tidak boleh nafsu di tempat seperti ini."ucap Naruto kemudian dia menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya dan menenggak sesuatu kemudian sesuatu menetes dari tangannya yaitu darah berwarna merah.

"Untung saja darah ku sendiri sudah cukup untuk membuatku tenang. Ini sangat menggangu ku."ucap Naruto setelah meminum darahnya sendiri.

"Mencium dompet perempuan dan membuat mu terangsang, sepertinya kau memang benar-benar orang yang berbahaya yah."ucap seseorang entah siapa dari suaranya itu adalah wanita dan Naruto yang mendengar itu melihat ke arah asal suara tadi dan menemukan seorang wanita sedang berdiri.

"Himeragi...Yukina"ucap Naruto melihat wanita itu.

"Ya, ada apa?"ucap wanita yang di ketahui bernama Himeragi Yukina menjawab dengan suara yang agak datar.

"Etto, kenapa kau ada di sini?"ucap Naruto bertanya.

"Aku yang seharusnya bertanya, Kak Naruto"ucap Yukina bertanya kemudia di melanjutkan perkataanya"Ini gedung SMP, kan?"ucap Yukina kembali bertanya.

"Ah, ya, aku kesini hanya ingin mengembalikan dompet ini ke wali kelas mu."ucap Naruto membela diri.

"Dan kau menciumnya lalu kau terangsang dan mimisan?"ucap Yukina sekali lagi dan Naruto mengelap hidungnya.

"Bukan! Aku hanya teringat dengan hal kemarin saat c-"ucapan Naruto terpotong karena sebuah tombak tepat berada di depan mukanya.

"Senpai!"ucap Yukina sedikit marah.

"Ampun."ucap Naruto ketakutan dengan memohon dan melangkah mundur.

"Dan cepat kembalikan dompetku itu."ucap Yukina sembari menerjang Naruto berniat mengambil dompetnya dan Naruto menghindarinya kini Naruto berada di belakang Yukina.

"Sebelum beri tahu aku sesuatu. Kau itu siapa dan kenapa juga kau mengikuti ku."ucap Naruto bertanya kepada Yukina.

"Eh, jangan-jangan apa kau tahu aku mengikutimu."ucap Yukina agak terkejut.

"Tentu saja lah aku tahu mana mungkin aku tidak menyadarinya?."ucap Naruto dengan santai.

"Baiklah, kau ingin aku merebutnya dengan paksa kan?."ucapnya sembari bersiap menyerang dan Naruto bersiap untuk bertahan dan tiba tiba saja terdengar suara perut seseorang yang lapar.

"Heh, apa kau lapar?"ucap Naruto bertanya dan Yukina berubah muka menjadi malu"Apa kemarin kau tidak makan? Ah, apa karena dompet mu hilang? Kau tinggal sendiri?."ucap Naruto tepat sasaran.

"Memangnya kenapa?!"ucap Yukina bertanya lalu tiba-tiba Naruto melangkah kepada Yukina setelah sampai Naruto menyodorkan dompetnya dan berkata.

"Setidaknya traktir aku makan siang. Sebagai orang yang menemukan dompet mu aku cukup pantas untuk menerima hadiah dari mu kan?."ucap Naruto kemudian Yukina mengambilnya setelah itu mereka pergi dari tempat itu dan tentu saja setelah Yukina menyimpan tombaknya kembali.

**Beberapa Menit Kemudian**

Mereka kini berada di restoran Hamburger"Selamat makan."ucap Yukina yang sembari melahap Hamburger yang berada di tangannya dan Naruto yang sedang minum dan melihat Yukina.

"Heh, jadi kau bisa makan Hamburger seperti orang normal yah?"ucap Naruto yang melihat Yukina memakan Hamburgernya.

"Apa maksudnya?"ucap Yukina bertanya.

"Entah kenapa, kau sepertinya bukan berasal dari sini."ucap Naruto memberi tahu.

"Apa kau sedang meledek ku?"ucap Yukina menyadari sesuatu"Memang benar, kota tempat ku berasal tidak terlalu besar karena di lindungi oleh Takagami No Mori, tapi kalau Hamburger di sana juga ada."ucap Yukina

"Dewa Hutan? Apa itu tempat asal mu atau sekolah mu?"ucap Naruto bertanya dan dia juga sedikit aneh dengan nama tempat asal Yukina.

"Ya, itu ada di luar sana. Tepatnya itu adalah sekolah pelatihan Organisasi Raja Singa."ucap Yukina memberi tahu lalu kemudia dia melahap Hamburgenya kembali kemudian dia kembali berbicara"Kau tahu soal Organisasi Raja Singa, kan?"ucap Yukina bertanya.

"Tidak, aku tidak tahu."ucap Naruto membalas pertanyaan Yukina.

"Heh?!, kenapa kau bisa tidak tahu."ucap Yukina terkejut karena Naruto tidak tahu Organisasi Raja Singa.

"Walaupun kau bilang. Aku baru pertama kali mendengar nama itu."ucap Naruto lalu dia memberi tahu Yukina ada sisa makanan di pipinya dan Yukina merasa malu dan segera membersihkannya.

"Organisasi Raja Singa itu semacam Organisasi rahasia yang di bentuk oleh Komisi Keselematan Publik Nasional untuk menekan resiko bencana sihir dalam skala besar dan terorisme. Aku ini salah satu dari Ksatria Sihir dan aku di kirim untuk ke Pulau ini untuk mengawasi mu-."ucap Yukina terputus saat Naruto menyela.

"Tunggu, tadi kau bilang mengawasi ku? Kenapa?."ucap Naruto merasa aneh dengan maksud untuk mengawasinya.

"Kenapa? Apa kau benar-benar tidak tahu?."ucap Yukina kepada Naruto.

"Tahu apa?."ucap Naruto kembali bertanya.

"Kekuatan para Keturuna Utama itu, sama dengan kekuatan militer sebuah negara. Tentu saja itu termasuk Kak Naruto yang merupakan Keturuna Keempat. Dengan kata lain keberadaan mu itu sama dengan sebuah kehancuran di dunia ini."ucap Yukina memberi tahu.

"Ehhh, itu artinya tidak hanya di anggap bukan manusia tapi juga tidak di anggap sebagai mahluk hidup?"ucap Naruto yang mendengar itu sedikit terkejut lalu dia menyenderkan punggungnya ke kursi yang iya duduki"Yang benar saja."ucap Naruto sembari menghela nafas.

"Kak...Apa yang kau lakukan di tempat ini? Pasti ada alasan mengapa Vampir Keturunan Utama bisa berada di tempat seperti ini dan juga menyembunyikan identitasmu dan bersembunyi di Kota Iblis ini!. Contohnya menjadikan tempat ini sebagai tempat untuk memulai kekuasaan mu?."ucap Yukina memberi tahu dan sembari bertanya.

"Oi, tunggu dulu. Aku disini tidak bersembunya atau apapun. Aku sudah tinggal disini bahkan sebelum aku menjadi Vampir."ucap Naruto membantah perkataan Yukina.

"Hah?, kau bilang apa?"ucap Yukina tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia dengar.

"Aku tadi bilang aku sudah tinggal disini bahkan sebelum berubah menjad V-."ucap Naruto terputus karena Yukina tiba-tiba saja berdiri dan menggebrak meja.

"Itu tidak mungkin. Manusia biasa yang berubah menjadi Vampir dan menjadi Keturuna Utama. Mereka akan mendapatkan keabadian, sihir yang mengerikan, ataupun mampu menghancurkan dunia atau-"perkataan Yukina terhenti saat dia melihat ke arah pengunjung lain yang semuanya terfokus padanya dan Yukina pun memilih untuk duduk kembali karena malu dan Naruto pun meminta maaf dengan memberi senyum sembari angukan kecil dan menyapa.

"Atau jangan bilang...kau menelan salah satu dari para Keturuna Utama dan menjadi salah satu dari mereka?."ucap Yukina menebak.

"Aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya. Tapi Avrora lah yang membuatku menjadi seperti ini."ucap Naruto terlihat sedih.

"Avrora?"ucap Yukina bertanya.

"Avrora Keturunan Ke'Empat yang sebenarnya. Kaleid Blood sebelumnya."ucap Naruto memberi tahu.

"Kenapa Keturunan Ke'Empat memilih mu sebegai penerusnya dan juga kenapa Kak Naruto bisa berurusan dengan Keturuna Ke'Empat?."ucap Yukina bertanya kenapa bisa Vampir terkuat di dunia memilihnya sebagai penerusnya.

"Dia adalah teman ku dan juga aku lah yang sudah membunuhnya."ucap Naruto sembari menangis dan memegangi kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya dan tiba-tiba saja Naruto merasa kesakitan saat dia mengingat kejadian 3 bulan yang lalu sampai sampai dia menyenggol minuman yang berada di sebelahnya dan membasahi celananya dan Yukina yang melihat itu langsung berdiri dan bertanya.

"Ada apa?!"ucap Yukina khawatir yang melihat Naruto.

Tiba-tiba saja terlintas sebuah gambaran di kepala Naruto.

"Kau tidak perlu memikirkannya jalani lah hidup mu yang baru dan juga aku akan selalu mengawasimu."ucap Avrora yang terlintas dalam pikiran Naruto pikiran itu seperti kejadian 3 bulan yang lalu.

"Terima kasih Avrora."ucap Naruto kepada Avrora setelah pikiran itu terlintas sementara Yukina yang melihat itu hanya bingung.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan Kak?."ucap Yukina bingung.

"Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa. Maaf Yukina aku tidak bisa memberi tahu mu."ucap Naruto meminta maaf.

"Aku mengerti."ucap Yukina mengerti.

"Kau percaya?."ucap Naruto sedikit terkejut.

"Ya, aku bisa tahu kalau Kakak sedang tidak berbohong."ucap Yukina kepada Naruto lalu dia melihat celana Naruto yang terkena tumpahan minuman yang iya senggol tadi"Coba menghadap kesana aku akan membersihkan paha mu."ucap Yukina berniat membersihkan paha Naruto yang terkena tumpahan minuman dan lalu dia mendekati Naruto.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa."ucap Naruto merasa tidak terganggu dengan celananya yang basah.

"Nanti bisa kotor, sini"ucap Yukina memaksa dan Naruto pun tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi dan lalu Yukina pun membersihkannya sembari mengelapnya Yukina berbicara.

"Sebenarnya aku diperintahkan untuk membunuhmu jika keadaan menjadi tidak terkendali oleh Organisasi Raja Singa."ucap Yukina memberi tahu.

"Eh, membunuhku?"ucap Naruto terkejut bahkan sangat sangat terkejut.

"Sekarang aku bisa mengerti alasannya. Kau tidak menyadari soal dirimu sendiri. Posisimu benar-benar dalam keadaan yang sangat menyulitkan."ucap Yukina sedikit membuat Naruto terdiam"Tapi tidak perlu khawatir. Jika terjadi apa-apa aku akan mengurusnya dengan Sekkarou."ucap Yukina membuat Naruto berteriak.

"Apa maksudnya dengan "Mengurus"!?"ucap Naruto ketakutan lalu Yukina berdiri dan bertanya.

"Setelah ini Senpai mau pergi kemana?."ucap Yukina bertanya.

"O-oh, aku mau pergi perpustakaan untuk menyelesaikan tugas musim panas ku yang sangat merepotkan."ucap Naruto dengan nada sedikit malas.

"Perpustakaan yah? Baiklah."ucap Yukina sembari mendekati kursinya.

"Jangan-jangan kau mau mengikutiku?."ucap Naruto kepada Yukina.

"Iya, apa tidak boleh?."ucap Yukina bertanya apakah dia boleh ikut atau tidak.

"Yah, bukannya tidak boleh. Eh tunggu, apa seterusnya akan begini?"ucap Naruto bertanya kepada Yukina.

"Tentu saja, karena aku ini pengawasmu."ucap Yukina memberi tahu dan penyataan itu membuat Naruto terdiam dan membatin.

'Avrora, mulai dari sekarang aku akan memilih jalan hidup ku sendiri bahkan walaupun itu sebagai Keturuna Ke'Empat.'batin Naruto yang mulai meneguhkan hatinya dan kemudia dia menyenderkan badannya kekursinya.

"Terima kasih."ucap Naruto berterima kasih dan akhirnya mereka pun keluar dari tempat itu.

* * *

**Awal dari seorang Vampir yang lemah dan akan menjadi seorang Vampir terkuat di dunia bagaimanakah kisah selanjutnya tunggu update selanjutnya.**

**A/N: Maaf ya kalau banyak Typo atau apapun dan di chapter ini pasti sama dengan animenya hanya sedikit perbedaan sekali lagi gw minta maaf tapi ini cuman prolog kesononya pasti meneganggkan.**

**Update Tanggal 25-04-2015(Bisa berubah tanpa ada pemberi tahuan dan ini ga janji)**


	2. Arch Petarung Lotaringia Dan Dewa Sesat

**Chapter 02**

**Disclaimer's: Masashi Khisimoto Naruto Dan Gakuto+ManyakoStrike The Blood**

**Summary: Awal dari seorang Vampire Keturunan Utama terkuat di dunia di dampingi dengan 12 Familiar beserta beberapa mahluk terkuat dan didampingi oleh seorang Sword Shaman yang memiliki kekuatan yang sangat hebat bagaimana kah sepak terjangnya sebagai Vampire yang akan menjadi Vampire terkuat di dunia.**

**Maaf Episode ini jelek banget dan gaje.**

**Episode ini aku memasukan sedikit OC Campione seperti Verethragna Dll**

**Aku memerlukan kekuatan Dewa Perang sang Pemenang buat puncak di Arch Chain.**

**Makasih buat yang udah pada baca dan Reviews. Dan juga maaf telat sampe 3 hari**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Sial, kenapa juga aku harus berbelanja.."ucap Naruto dengan kesal sembari membawa beberapa bungkus belanjaan tiba-tiba saja ada sebuah getaran d tubuhnya"Siapa lagi ini yang menelpon saat aku kesusahan."ucap Naruto lalu dia merogoh kantung celananya dan saat dia menerima panggilan itu.

'Naruto-kun cepat pulang dan segera bawa belanjaannya!'ucap suara memekikan dari telepon genggamnya.

"Aku tahu ini aku juga mau pulang Nagisa tenang saja kali jangan lebay."ucap Naruto dengan malas.

'Iya iya, kalau begitu aku tutup dulu.'ucap Nagisa menutup telponnya setelah itu Naruto memasukan telponnya ke kantungnya kembali dan kembali berjalan untuk pulang.

**Time Skip**

Kini Naruto sedang berjalan dekat dengan taman dan tiba-tiba saja ada yang memanggil namanya.

"Hei, kau pemuda yang disana."ucap seseorang memanggil Naruto dan saat Naruto melihat ke belakang dia dapat melihat seseorang kakek tua berbadan besar dengan memakai pakaian berwarna putih dan kalau bisa di bilang mukanya mirip sebuah kera karena di tutupi rambutnya dan ada sebuah bandana terikat di dahinya.

"Etto...Ada apa?"ucap Naruto sembari memberi senyum kaku dia merasa ketakutan dengan orang tua itu.

"Apa kau mau melawanku?."ucap pria tua itu lalu tiba-tiba saja sebuah aura ungu gelap mengelilingi tubuhnya dan udara menjadi sesak di sertai dengan aura mencekam yang bisa Naruto rasakan dan hal itu membuat Naruto menjatuhkan belanjaannya dan juga kekuatan kakek tua itu membuatnya berkeringat dingin tapi dia berusaha tenang dan berusaha untuk sedikit mengelak agar tidak terjadi pertarungan dengan kakek tua itu karena dia menyadari kalau melawan kakek tua itu dia tidak mungkin akan menang.

"Bertarung? Maksudnya apa ya?"ucap Naruto bertanya dengan dengan pura-pura supaya tidak terjadi hal yang tidak di inginkan.

"Heh, jadi ini mahluk terkuat."ucap kakek tua itu sembari meningkatkan kekuatannya.

**Di Tempat Himeragi**

"Aku harus segera kesana."ucap Himeragi buru buru menuju tempat Naruto karena secara diam-diam Himeragi mengintai Naruto dengan Shikigaminya untuk jaga-jaga jika terjadi sesuatu terhadap Naruto.

**Kembali Ke Tempat Naruto**

"Apa kau bersedia menjadi lawan tandingku?."ucap kakek itu kepada Naruto sementara Naruto bersiap saja untuk bertarung walaupun kemungkinan dia kalah sangat besar.

"Etto..."ucap Naruto supaya dia tidak perlu bertarung dan tiba-tiba saja kakek tua itu sudah berada di depan Naruto dengan menodongkan sebuah pedang hitam ke arah muka Naruto dan lalu tangan kakek itu bergerak seperti hendak menebas Naruto dan Naruto hanya menutup matanya.

Tapi setelah beberapa saat Naruto tidak merasakan sakit sama sekali dan Naruto membuka matanya.

"Hahaha, bocah kau sangat lucu sekali."ucap kakek tua itu sembari tertawa dan kemudia pedang yang ada di tangannya menghilang.

"Hah?."ucap Naruto melongo melihat tingkah kakek tua itu.

"Kalau begitu ikut aku sebentar."ucap kakek tua itu sembari menyentuh pundak Naruto dan tiba-tiba saja mereka tidak ada di tempat itu.

**Beberapa Saat Kemudian**

Yukina yang sudah tiba di tempat tadi Naruto berada kini dia buat bingung dan sedikit kaget karena Naruto dan orang yang bersama Naruto sudah tidak ada di tempat itu dia hanya menemukan plastik dan bahan makanan yang berserakan dimana-mana.

"Sebenarnya kemana mereka, lebih baik aku tunggu Senpai di sini."ucap Yukina lalu dia duduk di sebuah kursi di taman itu dan menunggu Naruto.

**Sementara Di Tempat Naruto Berada**

Kini Naruto tiba di sebuah tempat dimana semuanya berwarna abu-abu dan dihadapan Naruto terdapat sebuah bangunan kayu.

"Ayo masuk."ucap kakek tua itu sembari berjalan masuk dan Naruto hanya mengikutinya dan saat pintu rumah itu terbuka terlihat dua orang yang sudah berada di tempat itu yang satu seorang wanita berambut hitam dan yang satu seorang anak kecil berambut putih.

"Mereka berdua siapa?."ucap Naruto bertanya kepada kakek tua yang ada di sebelahnya.

"Yang satu Athena yang satu lagi Sheshuuin dan aku adalah Haya Susano Wo No Mikoto tapi aku lebih sering dipanggil Susano dan aku adalah seorang Dewa."ucap kakek tua yang diketahui bernama Susano.

"Susano? Seingatku Susano adalah nama seorang Dewa kuno dalam sejarah..."ucap Naruto belum menyadari sesuatu dan saat Susano sudah berjalan masuk kedalam dan duduk dia baru menyadarinya.

"Apaaaaaaaa?! Kau adalah seorang Dewa..."ucap Naruto terkejut karena dia adalah seorang Dewa.

"Dia bodoh?."ucap wanita yang diketahui bernama Sheshuuin.

"Aku rasa, oi bocah kemari dan duduk lah."ucap Susano menyuruh Naruto untuk duduk dan Naruto pun langsung masuk lalu duduk di sebelah dekat Sheshuuin dan Athena berada.

Lalu Susano meminum sebuah minuman dari botol Sake mereka duduk berhadapan dengan dibatasi sebuah tungku api.

"Sebenarnya ada apa ini."ucap Naruto bertanya.

"Kita masih harus menunggu lagi sebentar."ucap Susano kepada Naruto dan Naruto hanya menuruti saja dan saat Naruto melihat kedua wanita yang ada di sampingnya yang menatapnya dari tadi Naruto sudah seperti penjahat saja.

"Aku bosan."ucap Naruto kepada Susano lalu terpikirkan sebuah pikiran untuk melakukan sesuatu yang menarik dan kemudia dia menjentrikan jarinya dan tiba-tiba saja muncul sebuah meja batu.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita adu panco kita lihat apa yang kau miliki."ucap Susano sembari tersenyum sombong sementara Naruto meremehkan dan dua wanita itu sedikit agak senang.

"Heh, walaupun kau seorang Dewa tapi kau ini sudah tua mana mungkin menang melawan ku."ucap Naruto meremehkan Susano.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita lihat."ucap Susano sudah bersiap dan Naruto juga sudah bersiap.

"Ini akan mudah."ucap Naruto kepada Susano dan Shesuuin menjadi wasit dari pertandingan itu.

"Kalau begitu kita mulai."ucap Susano kemudia dia melirik ke arah Shesuuin dan menganguk dan Shesuuin memegangi tangan mereka berdua dan berucap.

"1, 2, 3, mulai."ucap Shesuuin dan pertandingan panco pun di mulai.

Naruto bangga karena hanya tinggal sedikit lagi Susano kalah bahkan kekuatannya tidak ada apa-apanya.

"Kau lihat kan?."ucap Naruto sombong padahal dia berkeringat sementara Susano santai-santai saja.

"Kalau begitu lihat ini."ucap Susano dan kemudian sebuah aura ungu mengelilingi Susano dan terjadi sebuah ledakan saat Susano membalikan keadaan dan banyak asap dimana-mana dan hal itu membuat Sheshuuin dan Athena terbatuk-batuk.

Saat asap sudah mulai menghilang terlihat hal yang mengejutkan bagaimana tidak keadaan meja batu tadi sudah tidak karuan dan Naruto sedang dalam posisi seperti orang yang tangannya di tarik bagaimana tidak dia sudah kalah dalam sekali hentakan.

"Se-sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?!."ucap Naruto bingung kemudia Susano melepas pegangannya dan tertawa.

"Hahhahaha kau terlalu lemah."ucap Susano mentertawai Naruto.

"Bagaimana bisa?"ucap Naruto bingung.

"Ayo kita coba lagi."ucap Susano kemudian menyentrikan jarinya lagi dan keadaan meja batu itu sudah kembali menjadi sedia kala dan Naruto menerimanya karena dia masih penasaran.

"Itu tadi apa? Aura aneh yang mengelilingi mu?."ucap Naruto bertanya.

"Kekuatan."ucap Susano membalas pertanyaan Naruto.

"Bagaimana melakukannya?."ucap Naruto kepada Susano.

"Di dunia ini semua kekuatan yang tersegel akan terbuka, kau hanya perlu memikirkannya."ucap Susano."Dan lagi kau adalah Keturuna Ke'Empat seharusnya kau sudah tahu yang seperti ini."ucap Susano kepada Naruto.

"Kau tahu siapa aku? Memikirkannya?."ucap Naruto terkejut.

"Pikirkan lah kau mengeluarkan suatu energi dari dalam tubuh mu."ucap Susano kepada Naruto.

"Memikirkannya?."ucap Naruto bertanya.

"Ya, kalau begitu ayo kita coba lagi"ucap Susano lalu Sheshuuin pun menjadi wasit kembali.

"1, 2, 3, mulai."ucap Shesuuin memberi aba-aba mdan Susano mulai mengeluarkan kekuatannya dan Naruto menahannya sekuat tenaganya dan dia mulai berpikir tentang apa yang Susano katakan tadi lalu dia mulai memejamkan matanya Susanonya yang melihat itu hanya diam saja.

Tidak beberapa lama setelah Naruto memejamkan matanya tiba-tiba saja sebuah getaran yang sangat hebat melanda tempat itu dengan pusat adalah Naruto.

"Apa ini?!."ucap Susano terkejut sembari berkeringat dingin walaupun Susano mengucapkan itu Naruto masih tetap memejamkan matanya kini Naruto di kelilingi Gravitasi berat karena terasa dari anginnya yang mengitarinya bahkan Shesuuin dan Athena melangkah mundur menjauhi Naruto karena sedikit sesak dan Susano meningkatkan kekuatannya supaya bisa mengimbangi Naruto dan memberi sedikit pelindung pada Shesuuin dan Athena.

Tubuh Naruto dikelilingi dengan sebuah aura berwarna orange dan tiba-tiba saja Naruto membuka matanya dan terjadi sebuah ledakan yang membuat asap tebal.

Dan saat asap tebal itu telah menghilang terjadi hal yang mencengangkan karena Naruto menang melawan Susano dan keadaan tempat mereka mengadu kekuatan hancur sehancur-hancurnya.

"Wow."ucap Athena melihat kejadian itu dan Sheshuuin ikut menganguk sebagai tanda berpendapat sama.

"Apaaaaa! Aku menang..."ucap Naruto terkejut di sertai dengan senyuman bangga lalu Susano melepaskan tangannya dan berkata.

"Menarik, kau bisa mengalahkan ku..."ucap Susano dengan senyuman yang sedikit di paksakan.

'Tadi kekuatan yang paling mengerikan yang pernah aku rasakan, bahkan seorang Dewa pun mungkin tidak akan menang...hah dasar kau kakek tua dan juga kenapa dia terlambat.'batin Susano setelah berkata kepada Naruto.

"Tadi saat aku menutup mata aku merasa seperti melihat sebuah aura orange seklias dan saat membuka mata padanganku sedikit aneh bisa kau jelaskan?."ucap Naruto bingung.

"Itu tadi kekuatan mu..."ucap Susano kepada Naruto.

"Oh, itu keku-."ucapan Naruto terhenti saat seorang anak kecil berambut biru tiba-tiba saja muncul dan terlihat anak itu sangat bercahaya.

"Heh, kau sudah sampai lambat sekali."ucap Susano sedkit mengejek.

"Dia? Dia siapa?."ucap Naruto bertanya kepada Susano.

"Akulah sang Pemenang. Mahluk terhebat yang mengalahkan semua musuhnya."ucap anak kecil berambut biru tua itu.

"Dia adalah Verethragna Dewa Perang dan Dewa Cahaya."ucap Susano menambahkan.

"Dewa perang? Dewa cahaya? Pemenang?."ucap Naruto menanyakan tiga pertanyaan sekaligus.

"Jadi Haya apakah ini orangnya?."ucap Verethragna bertanya lalu Susano berjalan ke arah Verethragna dan membisikan sesuatu.

"Heh, menarik sekali."ucap Verethragna sembari tertawa.

Naruto, Athena dan Sheshuuin yang melihat itu hanya dia saja.

"Kita pindah tempat."ucap Veretrhagna kemudia dia menyentrikan jarinya.

Kini mereka semua berada di sebuah pantai dan tetap saja keadaanya sama saja.

"Kau, coba keluarkan kekuatan Vampir mu."ucap Verethragna kepada Naruto.

"Untuk?."ucap Naruto bingung dan juga bagaimana anak kecil ini tahu kalau dia Vampir.

"Sudah lakukan saja Naruto."ucap Susano menyuruh Naruto untuk melakukannya dan Naruto pun melakukannya dan saat Naruto mengeluarkan kekuatan Vampirnya perubahan terjadi pada matanya.

"Terlalu lemah. Kekuatan Keturunan Ke'Empat ini terlalu lemah kalau begini aku tidak bisa mempercayainya untuk mengalahkannya nasib dunia berada di tangannya."ucap Verethragna tidak bersemangat.

"Seperti yang aku katakan."ucap Susano yang sudah duduk berserta dua wanita yang berada di sebelahnya.

"Sebenarnya ada apa ini? Aku benar tidak mengerti?."ucap Naruto tidak mengerti.

"Tapi karena dia sudah mulai mencarinya tidak ada pilihan lain untuk segera mengatasinya."ucap Verethragna sembari melihat ke arah Athena dan kembali kepada Naruto."Kemarilah."ucap Verethragna dan Naruto menurutinya dan setelah Naruto ada dihadapannya dia memegang tangan Naruto dan Naruto hanya diam.

Setelah beberapa saat kemudian terukir senyuman aneh di bibir Verethragna.

"Hahhaha, menarik sekali sangat menarik ini yang aku cari selama ini."ucap Verethragna dengan tawa maniak petarung.

"Jangan ajak dia untuk-"ucap Susano terputus saat Verethragna memotongnya.

"Ayo kita bertarung."ucap Verethragna memotong perkataan Susano dan hal itu membuat Naruto terkejut.

"Bertarung..."ucap Naruto agak takut.

"Sudahlah Naruto kalau begini lakukan saja dan juga ingat apa yang aku katakan waktu tadi."ucap Susano menyerah terhadap watak Dewa Perang itu.

"Baiklah."ucap Naruto kemudian menjauh dari tempat Verethragna dan saat jarak mereka sudah terpaut agak jauh Naruto memasang posisi bertarung dan Verethragna hanya memasang senyum sombong.

"Aku sudah siap."ucap Naruto dan dia masih mengingat perkataan Susano kepadanya.

"Kalau begitu terima ini!."ucap Verethragna tidak bergerak sama sekali dari tempatnya dan tiba-tiba saja langit berubah menjadi terang dan terdengar suara kuda dan dari cahaya yang sepertinya matahari terlihat sosok sebuah kuda api.

"A-apa itu."ucap Naruto terkejut melihat sebuah kuda di langit dan kemudia kuda itu mendekat ke arahnya hendak menyerangnya dan Susano yang melihat itu langsung ambil tindakan.

Saat serangan itu hampir mengenai Naruto ada sebuah penghalang yang melindungi Naruto.

"Lakukan seperti apa yang kau lakukan waktu tadi."ucap Susano kepada Naruto dan Naruto pun menganguk tanda mengerti.

'Aku adalah pahlawan super.'batin Naruto sembari membayangkan sosok pahlawan super di TV-TV.

Susano dan Verethragna yang melihat itu sedikit tersenyum senang dan Susano membuat pelindung untuk dirinya dan Athena serta Sheshuuin.

"Hahahah, keluarkan semua kekuatanmu."ucap Verethragna tertawa senang karena sangat jarang dia bertemu dengan lawan yang kuat.

Saat Naruto membuka matanya kini tubuhnya berubah sebagian karena dia seperti memakai jubah berwarna orange dengan aksara-aksara aneh dan jubahnya tidak menutupi seluruh tubuhnya.

"Apa ini!?."ucap Naruto kaget melihat perubahannya.

"Kalau begitu. Aku lantukan mantra kebangkitan. Akulah sang Pemenang yang mengalahkan semua musuhnya, sang Pemenang yang berasal dari Persia aku berjanji akan selalu mengalahkan semua musuh yang aku hadapai..."ucap Verethragna melantunkan mantra aneh.

"Oi!, kau berlebihan."ucap Susano yang melihat Verethragna melantunkan mantra gilanya itu karena Susano pun tidak mungkin menang melawan Verethragna karena dia pernah dikalahkan olehnya.

Terjadi ledakan di tempat Verethragna berdiri yang menimbulkan banyak asap dan saat asap menghilang terlihat Verethragna memegang sebuah pedang emas.

"Ayo kita mulai."ucap Verethragna sembari terbang maju menuju Naruto dan Naruto bersiap.

Verethragna berniat menyerang Naruto secara Horizontal dia ingin melihat apakah pedangnya mampu membelah kesaktian yang Naruto miliki dan benar saja Naruto tidak bisa menangkisnya dan terkena walaupun tidak ada dampak yang parah dan Naruto melompat mundur menjauh dari Verethragna.

"Hentikan."ucap Susano menghentikan setelah melihat Naruto tertebas.

"Hahahha, lucu sekali. Aku tidak salah memilihmu."ucap Verethragna senang.

"Apa?."ucap Naruto bingung.

"Ambil ini dan tebaslah aku."ucap Verethragna melempar pedang emasnya dan Naruto menangkapnya.

"Hah?."ucap Naruto bingung kepada Verethragna.

"Tebaslah aku dengan pedang itu tapi ada syarat untuk memakai pedang itu."ucap Verethragna kepada Naruto.

"Tapi masalah itu tidak akan berpengaruh di dunia ini."ucap Susano menambahkan perkataan Verethragna.

"Syarat?."ucap Naruto bertanya.

"Syaratnya kau perlu mengetahui kemampuan musuh mu."ucap Verethragna memberi penjelasan menggunakan pedang Emas itu.

Dan tiba-tiba saja terlintas sebuah gambaran di kepala Naruto dan lalu pedang Naruto bersinar dan kini Naruto dan Verethragna berada di tempat yang berbeda mereka berada di sebuah tempat dengan ribuan pedang yang siap menusuk Verethragna.

"Bagus, menari-"ucapan Verethragna terputus saat sebuah pedang menusuk tepat di perutnya dan kemudian tubuhnya di selimuti oleh sebuah api tetapi tubuhnya tidak terbakar.

"Apa-apaan ini?."ucap Naruto bingung saat melihat kejadian itu."Apa yang yang harus kulakukan?."ucap Naruto tidak tahu harus berbuat apa saat melihat Verethragna yang tertusuk salah satu pedang yang berada di kelilingnya.

"Mengesankan sekali, wahai pemuda ksatriaku!."ucap Verethragna dengan suara yang sangat senang dan memuji Naruto.

"Jangan banyak bicara!."ucap Naruto kepada Verethragna dia hendak berjalan ke arah Verethragna untuk menolongnya tapi tidak melangkah seperti ada yang menahannya.

"Kau tidak perlu menolongku, kaulah satu-satunya ksatria yang aku percayai jadi jangan mengecewakanku. Teruslah bertambah kuat agar saat 'dia' bangkit dari kegelapan dunia kau sudah siap melawannya."ucap Verethragna kepada Naruto.

"Maksudmu?."ucap Naruto bingung.

"Dan juga satu hal lagi lawan lah Dewi Kegelapan dari Alam Kematian, kalau begitu akan kulantunkan..."ucap Verethragna mengatakan hal yang Naruto tidak mengerti."Akulah sang Pemenang, Dewa Perang Cahaya yang akan memberikan pedang cahaya kemenangannya kepada Ksatria Cahaya yang akan menjadi pemenang dalam setiap pertarungannya dan Ksatria yang akan menjadi Pemenang selanjutnya."ucap Verethragna mengakhiri ucapannya dan ada sebuah lingkarang dengan gambar aneh di tengahnya dan di kelilingi beberapa lingkaran kecil dengan gambar yang aneh juga yang lalu mendekati Naruto dan masuk kedalam tubuh Naruto.

"Teruslah menjadi pemenang sampai kita bertarung dengan kekuatan penuh tetapi kau harus mengalahkan 'dia' terlebih dahulu."ucap Verethragna lalu tubuhnya mulai menjadi abu dengan perlahan.

"Apa maksudmu aku benar-benar tidak mengerti!."ucap Naruto berteriak.

"Aku ingatkan satu hal 'dia' akan bangkit di tempat yang tidak alami dia akan bangkit di P-."ucapan terakhir Verethragna terputus karena tubuhnya sudah berubah menjadi abu sepenuhnya dan perlahan tempat dengan ribuan pedang emas itu mulai menghilang.

Dan kini berada di tempat semula dimana ada Susano, Athena, dan Sheshuuin.

"Sepertinya ada hal yang menarik, heh?."ucap Susano kepada Naruto.

"Bisa kau jelaskan?."ucap Naruto bingung dan meminta penjelasan keapda Susano.

"Baiklah."ucap Susano membalas dan Naruto pun mendekati mereka bertiga dan Susano pun mulai menjelaskan.

**Time Skip**

Kini Naruto sudah kembali dari Dunia Ghaib itu ketempat sebelum dia di sentuh oleh Susano di bahu dan membawanya ke Dunia Ghaib itu dan dia masih saja tidak mengerti semua penjelasan dari Susano mulai dari bangkitnya Dewi Kegelapan dari Alam Kematian dia adalah ibunya Athena dan mengapa Verethragna melakukan hal itu serta yang paling membingungkan tentang bangkitnya 'dia' yang akan membasmi seluruh mahluk hidup bahkan para Dewa dan hari juga sudah mulai sore.

"Hah, aku bisa gila memikirkannya."ucap Naruto entah kepada siapa."Oh iya aku lupa belanjaan."ucap Naruto berbalik untuk mengambil barang belanjaannya dan saat berbalik dia terkejut bagaimana tidak Yukina sedang tidur di sebuah kursi taman di tidur dengan posisi duduk dan memegangi tas gitar yang selalu dia bawa.

"Apa dia menungguku dari tadi?."ucap Naruto sembari mendekati Yukina yang sedang tertidur dan duduk di sebelahnya dan saat Naruto sudah duduk di sebelahnya Yukina bergerak dan menyenderkan kepalanya ke bahu Naruto dan Naruto yang melihat itu tersenyum dan Naruto juga menyenderkan kepalanya ke kepala Yukina dan ikut tertidur dikeadaan sore matahari hampir terbenam.

**Sementara Di Tempat Susano**

Beberapa saat setelah Naruto pergi kini Susano kedatangan tamu tak di undang dia melayang di angkasa dan dia seorang anak kecil yang mirip dengan Athenan hanya saja dia di kelilingi oleh aura kegelapan.

"Untuk apa kau kemari?."ucap Susano melihat seseorang melayang di langit dan Sheshuuin yang melihat itu mengeluarkan pedang berwarna hitam.

"Aku hanya ingin mengambil dia."ucap seseorang yang melayang di atas sembari menunjuk Athena yang berlindung di balik punggung Sheshuuin

"Sheshuuin aku ingin kau pergi menemui Naruto cepat dan bawa Athena."ucap Susano memerintahkan Sheshuuin untuk pergi menemui Naruto karena dia sedikit agak khawatir kemungkinan besar dia akan kalah melawan musuhnya ini.

"Apa tidak apa-apa?."ucap Sheshuuin memastikan.

"Sudahlah cepat!."ucap Susano membentak Sheshuuin dan Sheshuuin menyadari sesuatu dan dia pun segera pergi dari tempat itu sembari membawa Athena menuju Naruto dan sosok yang melayang itu hendak mengejar Sheshuuin dan Susano menghentikannya.

"Kau harus melangkahiku terlebih dahulu."ucap Susano menghentikan anak kecil itu dengan sebuah tangan tengkorak.

"Menarik."ucap anak kecil itu sembari menyerang Susano dengan sebuah sabit hitam dengan membabi buta.

**Sheshuuin Area**

"Sekarang aku harus kemana?."ucapnya entah kepada siapa dia Athena hanya dia dalam gendongannya.

"Aku harus cepat."ucap Sheshuuin lagi kemudia dia berlari untuk mencari Naruto walaupun tidak tahu harus kemana dia berlari dalam gelapnya malam.

**Back To Naruto**

"Senpai kau bisa bangun sekarang."ucap Yukina sembari mencubit pipi Naruto yang sedang tidur di pahanya(Idih gw ngiri banget (-_-) ).

"Sebentar lagi."ucap Naruto membalas.

"Kau tidak boleh bermalasan ini sudah malam."ucap Yukina sedikit agak mengencangkan cubitannya.

"Apaaa sudah malam!."ucap Naruto segera bangun dan kaget.

"Memang kenapa?."ucap Yukina bertanya.

"Antar aku."ucap Naruto sembari menarik tangan Yukina untuk membeli belanjaan yang di titip Nagisa.

"Tunggu..."ucap Yukina sembari mengambil tas gitarnya dan kemudia segera di tarik oleh Naruto.

**Time Skip**

Mereka berdua kini berada di depan sebuah pintu Supermarket saat Naruto hendak masuk langkahnya terhenti karena Yukina yang sedang melihat sesuatu di sebelahnya.

"Ada apa Yukina? Apa ada sesuatu di Crane Game itu?."ucap Naruto bertanya karena Yukina terhenti sembari menengok ke arah sebuah Crane Game.

"Crane Game namanya? Mainan yang ada Nekomatan di dalamnya?."ucap Yukina tidak tahu tentang Crane Game.

"Nekomatan? Apa yang kau maksud adalah boneka kucing itu? Apa kau menginginkannya?."ucap Naruto bertanya.

"Iya, itu...dia cukup populer di sekolahku yang lama."ucap Yukina menjelaskan tentang Nekomatan yang sangat dia inginkan.

"Kalau begitu serahkan kepadaku."ucap Naruto kepada Yukina.

"Maaf, tidak ada apa-apa..."ucap Yukina terhenti karena di kembali melihat ke arah mainan yang ada di dalam Crane Game itu.

"Kau tidak perlu berbohong aku tahu kau menginginkannya."ucap Naruto sembari menarik tangan Yukina untuk mengikutinya lalu Naruto pun memainkan Crane Game itu.

Dan Naruto mulai menggerakan tangan mekaniknya dengan perlahan untuk mendapatkan Nekomatan( (-_-) greget gw) dan lalu saat menurutnya sudah pas dia pun menekan tombol untuk menjatuhnya tangan mekaniknya untuk mengambil Nekomtan.

Dan akhirnya dapat juga.

"Terbaik."ucap Naruto senang dan Yukina pun begitu dan Naruto pun mengambil Boneka yang di dapatnya dan memberikannya kepada Yukina.

"Nih."ucap Naruto memberikan bonekanya kepada Yukina.

"Terima kasih."ucap Yukina lalu dia mengambilnya dan wajahnya memancarkan kebahagian dan memeluk boneka itu dengan erat (Coba gw yang di peluk).

"Kalau begitu ayo masuk."ucap Naruto sembari berjalan masuk kedalam Supermarket dan Yukina pun mengikuti masih dengan kegiatan memeluk bonekanya.

**Time Skip**

Kini mereka berdua sudah keluar dengan membawa beberapa bungkus belanjaan dan berniat berjalan pulang tetapi saat hendak pergi ada yang memanggil Naruto dari belakang.

"Kalian berdua."ucap seseorang yang ada di belakang Naruto dan hal itu membuat Naruto dan Yukina terdiam."Kalian murid dari Akademi Saikai bukan? Apa yang kalian lakukan di jam segini?."ucap orang yang tidak di ketahui sementara Naruto tahu dari suaranya.

'Buset! Aku sangat sial hari ini.'batin Naruto merutuki dirinya.

"Bisakah kalian berbalik ke arahku."ucap orang yang sudah Naruto ketahui.

Dan tiba-tiba saja ada seseorang yang mendekat ke arah orang yang berada di belakang Naruto dan Naruto yang mengetahui itu segera memanfaatkannya.

"Kabur!."ucap Naruto sembari menarik tangan Yukina untuk lari.

"B-Baik."balas Yukina.

"Oi, kampret! Jangan lari!, kau."ucap guru Naruto kepada orang yang tadi mengatakan sesuatu yang berurusan dengan Pulau Itogami.

"Maaf."ucap orang yang di beri tatapan menakutkan.

**Kembali Ke Naruto.**

Kini mereka sudah berada di sebuah tempat yang aman.

"Hah, hah, hah, sepertinya kita sudah aman."ucap Naruto sembari terengah-engah.

"Ya."ucap Yukina membalasnya dia pun dalam keadaan yang sama seperti Naruto.

Dan tiba-tiba saja ada suara seseorang di depan Naruto dan Yukina.

"Target di temukan!."ucap seseorang yang berada di depan Naruto dan saat Naruto melihat ke arah depan dia dapat melihat seorang anak kecil berambut biru walapun tidak bisa di katakan anak kecil.

Tiba-tiba saja Yukina menjatuhkan barang bawaannya dan dia sudah mengeluarkan senjatanya dan segera berdiri di depan Naruto berniat melindunginya.

"Naruto-senpai cepat lari."ucap Yukina kepada Naruto dan Naruto yang.

"Tidak akan!."ucap Naruto membalas dan segera berdiri di sebelah Yukina tidak memperdulikan barang belanjaan yang tadi di beli.

"Senpai."ucap Yukina terlihat terkejut.

Lalu tiba-tiba saja.

"Hahaha, Keturuna Ke'Empat akhirnya ketemu."ucap seseorang dari kegelapan.

* * *

**Maaf telat 3 hari,**

**A/N:Ini jelek ya? episode ini dibuat karena aku memerlukannya.**

**Update ga bisa di tentuin tapi di usahakan secepatnya**


	3. Arch Petarung Lotaringia : Rudol Eustach

**Disclaimer's: Masashi Khisimoto Naruto Dan Gakuto+Manyako Strike The Blood**

**Summary: Awal dari seorang Vampire Keturunan Utama terkuat di dunia di dampingi dengan 12 Familiar beserta beberapa mahluk terkuat dan didampingi oleh seorang Sword Shaman yang memiliki kekuatan yang sangat hebat bagaimana kah sepak terjangnya sebagai Vampire yang akan menjadi Vampire terkuat di dunia.**

**Gomen Telat 1 Jam Seperti Yang Di Jadwalkan Harusnya Jam 21.00 Eh Ini Udah Mau Jam 10 dan chapter ini mungkin ada beberapa ada yang sama **

**maaf jelak banget dan saya ga update udah lama banget karena UN dan dan juga saya minta maaf karena wordnya sedikit banget dan saya juga minta maaf kalau ficnya jelek dan saya ga bisa berkata apa-apa tentang chapter ini. oke sekian dan terima kasih selamat membaca**

* * *

Di sebuah tempat yaitu pantai dan di tepi pantai itu mempunyai banyak lubang dan terdapat sebuah tengkorak beraura ungu yang sedang melapisi seseorang yaitu adalah Susano dan di angkasa terdapat seorang anak kecil memegang sabit merah yang sepertinya sangat tajam.

'Sial, bagaimana caraku untuk mengalahkannya!' pikir Susano melihat musuhnya di angkasa.

"Kau sudah berakhir, terima ini!" ucap musuh Susano yang berada di angkasa dia menyerang dengan sabit merahnya dan keluarlah sebuah energi berbentuk tebasan secara beruntun dan saat mengenai pelindung Susano terjadi sebuah ledakan yang sangat besar dan menghasilkan asap yang tebal.

Beberapa saat kemudia setelah asap itu menghilang terlihat Susano telah terkapar tapi di masih hidup.

"Kau lihat kau sudah berakhir." ucap musuh Susano."Kalau begitu aku akan segera mencari Athena kesayangnku."ucapnya melanjutkan.

Tiba-tiba saja mata Susano terbuka.

"Kena kau." ucap Susano mengaktifkan sesuatu dan tiba-tiba saja di tempat musuhnya kini dia dikelilingi sebuah kubah berwarna orange.

"Heh? Mau mengekangku." ucap musuh Susano sembari tersenyum meremehkan.

"Penghalang itu tidak akan mudah untuk di hancurka-" ucapan Susano terputus karena tiba-tiba saja dia kembali tidak sadarkan diri itu adalah effect dari menggunakan penghalan untuk mengekang musuhnya.

"Itu terlalu mudah."ucap musuh Susano lalu dia menyerang penghalang milik Susano dengan Sabit di tangannya.

'Trank' suara besi dan penghalang beradu tapi penghalang itu tidak hancur.

'Ini tidak akan mudah.' pikir musuh Susano lalu dia kembali menghancurkan penghalang itu dengan serangan beruntun tapi penghalang itu tidak hancur juga.

**Menuju Sebuah Tempat**

Di tempat yang di kelilingi oleh mahluk yang sangat besar di tengah para monster itu terdapat dua orang yang satu pria dan yang satu wanita yang pria sedang bersila dan membentuk sebuah lingkaran dengan tangannya(Ini kayak pas Naruto mau mengumpulkan senjutsu) dan yang wanita sedang duduk ala seorang perempuan dan dia menyenderkan kepalanya kebahu sang pria dan wanita itu berambut pirang terang sedangkan sang pria berambut kuning seperti Nanas(Anjirrr ngiri gw nulisnya dan ini tempat dimana Naruto bertemu dengan para Bijuu di episode 329).

"Sialan kau Avrora, jangan mengganggunya dengan menyenderkan kepalamu." ucap monster rubah berbulu orange dengan suara beratnya.

"Aku tidak peduli, Rubah tua." ucap Avrora membalas dan malah dia mencium pipi Naruto dan hal itu membuat monster rubah sedikit marah.

"Teme, kau wanita jalang." ucap monster rubah tua membalas.

"Hahaha, Avrora." ucap monster rakun tertawa.

"Kau juga diam, Rakun bodoh." ucap Avrora malah meledeknya.

"Kampret, kau mau kumusnahkan hah!" ucap rakun membalas.

"Kalian berdua ini." ucap monster kucing api biru.

"Kalian bersembilan ini monster yang bodoh." ucap monster bermata satu.

"Kami berasal darimu monster bodoh." ucap sembilan monster bersamaan sementara Avrora hanya melihat perkelahian bodoh para monster gila yang ada di hadapannya.

Dan terjadilah perkelahian mulai dari adu omongan dan dengan kekuatan.

**Back To Naruto**

Tiba-tiba saja keluar seorang pria dari kegelapan dia mengenakan jubah berwarna hitam dan memakai kaca mata hanya saja satu mata saja yang tertutupi dan warna kacanya berwarna biru.

"Kau siapa?" ucap Naruto bertanya.

"Oh, tombak yang kau pegang itu Nona kau pasti Sword Shaman dari Organisasi Raja Singa..." ucap pria tua yang baru keluar dari kegelapan sementara Naruto yang mendengar itu menengok ke arah Yukina.

"Yukina apa kau mengenalnya?" ucap Naruto bertanya kepada Yukina.

"Tidak Senpai." ucap Yukina membalas.

"Kalau begitu aku petarung dari Lotharingia Deacon Rudolf Eustach meminta pertarungan." ucap pria tua yang di ketahui bernama Rudolf.

"Kenapa orang dari Gereja Eropa berburu Vampir di tempat ini?" ucap Yukina bertanya setelah mendengar pernyataan Rudolf.

"Astarte." ucap Rudolf kepada wanita berambut biru.

"Accept. Execute Rhododactylos." ucap Astarte dan tiba-tiba saja muncul sebuah tangan dari balik punggungnya dan hal itu membuat Naruto dan Yukina bersiaga.

Tiba-tiba saja Astarte menyerang Naruto dan membuat Naruto terpental kebelakang dan menabrak sebuah tiang dan membuatnya pingsan seketika.

"Senpai."ucap Yukina hendak berlari ke arah Naruto tapi di hentikan oleh Rudolf.

"Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkannya." ucap Rudolf berniat menyerang Yukina dan lalu di tahan.

Dan Yukina pun menyerangnya secara bertubi-tubi dan lalu Rudolf melompat mundur.

"Astarte." ucap Rudolf sekali lagi.

"Accept." ucap Astarte seperti seorang robot lalu dia hendak menyerang dan Yukina yang melihat itu melompat menjauh dan berhenti di tempat yang menurutnya sudah pas dan lalu dia membaca sebuah mantra sembari menghentakan ujung pegangan tombak yang dia pegang dan saat di hentakan tiba-tiba saja dia di kelilingi aura biru yang terang.

"Aku, Ksatria sihir dari tempat Dewa Hutan tertinggi, Memohon kepadamu Cahaya Fajar Penyihir, Roh dari Serigala Salju berkahi aku dengan kekuatan sekuat besimu, yang bisa membuatku membunuh seratus Iblis!."ucap Yukina selesai mengucapkan mantranya dan tiba-tiba saja ada perubahan di tombaknya yaitu di ujung tombaknya terdapat aksara sihir berwarna biru (ini pas episode 2 Yukina membaca matra dan di tombaknya ada lingkaran sihir :v dan matana jadi biru) dan di tambah mata Yukina yang berubah menjadi biru cerah.

Dan lalu Yukina berlari maju mengarah pada Astarte yang sudah siap dengan serangan tangannya dan Yukina mengarahkan tombaknya lebih kedepan.

Dan lalu saat tombak Yukina dan serangan tangan Astarte beradu terjadi sebuah ledakan energi yang hebat di sertai dengan petir.

"Peliharaan ini, jad kau..." ucap Yukina setelah menyadari sesuatu dan dia menambah kekuatannya.

Dan setelah beberapa lama beradu kekuatan Astarte mengeluarkan satu tangan lagi dari balik punggugnya dan berniat menyerang Yukina dari sisi yang lain dan Yukina yang melihat itu.

'Celaka...Aku tidak bisa menghindarinya.' batin Yukina yang tidak menghindari serangan yang satu lagi lalu dia teringat dengan Naruto dan mengingat semua yang telah dia lakukan dengan Naruto(Jangan mikir yang aneh-aneh bung).'Jika aku mati apa Senpai akan sedih?' batin Yukina ingin mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi jika dia mati apakah Naruto akan sedih atau tidak.

"Yukina!" ucap suara orang berteriak dan tiba-tiba saja ada sebuah petir besar menyerang Astarte hingga terjatuh.

"Ka...Kak.." ucap Yukina terkejut saat melihat Naruto datang dan berdiri di hadapannya lalu Naruto berjalan ke arahnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan...Jangan berpikir begitu aku pasti akan sangat sedih jika kau mati..." ucap Naruto berada di hadapan Yukina dan Naruto memegang kedua bahu Yukina dengan tangannya dan mensejajarkan kepalanya dengan kepala Yukina.

"Apa benar begit-" ucapan Yukina terpotong karena Naruto tiba-tiba saja berbicara.

"Tentu saja, tapi aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mati bahkan jika nyawa taruhannya..." ucap Naruto sembari tersenyum dan membuat Yukina sedikit terhenyak dan lalu Naruto melihat sesuatu yaitu kaki Yukina terluka.

"Yukina-chan kau berdarah..." ucap Naruto mengganti panggilanya ke Yukina lalu tiba-tiba emosinya meluap dan berbalik ke arah pak tua gila.

"Oh ho, kau sudah bangun Keturunan Ke'Empat." ucap pak tua itu tersenyum meremehkan.

"Teme!" ucap Naruto marah lalu perubahan pada tubuhnya terlihat.

"Oh, mata yang cantik dan tingkat sihirmu cukup sejajar dengan para bangsawan sungguh menarik Keturunan Ke'Empat."ucap pak tua Rudolf."Aku akan membunuhmu karena kau bisa saja menghancurkan rencanaku." ucap Rudolf dengan suara keras.

"Hey, pak tua, tolonglah. Bisakah kau perg dari pulau ini?" ucap Naruto memperingati.

"Tidak akan, sebelum aku mencapai tujuanku, dan aku membutuhkan energi sihir yang besar dan oleh karena itu aku mencarimu." ucap Rudolf dan tiba-tiba saja Astarte bangun dan berkata.

"Restart. Ready. Re-Execute Rhododactylos." ucap Astarte dan lalu muncul dua tangan transparan dari balik punggungnya lagi dan menjulang tinggi.

"Senpai!" ucap Yukina memperingati.

"Tenang saja." ucap Naruto membalas lalu tiba-tiba saja terlintas sebuah pikiran.

'Gunakanlah' ucap seseorang di pikiran Naruto.

Lalu tiba-tiba saja sebuah aura emas mengelilingi Naruto dan Naruto menutup matanya dan mulai melantunkan sesuatu.

"Demi kemenangan sang pemenang, datanglah di hadapanku!" ucap Naruto lalu dia membuka matanya perubahan dan munculnya perubahan di langit yaitu muncul cahaya matahari yang menyinari tempat Naruto berada dan hal itu membuat Yukina beserta musuhnya terkejut."Matahari abadi, mohon berkahi aku kuda bercahaya yang melenyapkan seluruh kegelapan, terbakarlah kau bersamanya." ucap Naruto lalu dia mengangkat tangannya dan sinar itu semakin terang dan mulai terdengar suara kuda dari cahaya yang muncul dan lalu Naruto mengarahkan tangannya ke arah Astarte dan muncul kuda emas mengarah cepat ke arah Astarte dan saat sudah dekat dengan Astarte dan Astarte pun terkena tiba-tiba saja sebuah ledakan besar terjadi dan banyak api mengelilingi tempat mereka.

Dan setelah cahaya terang itu menghilang terlihat Astarte tidak sadarkan diri dengan banyak luka bakar.

"Astarte." ucap Rudolf mendekati Astarte dan mengangkat Astarte.

"Senpai apa itu?" ucap Yukina bertanya tentang yang baru saja di lakukan.

"Aku tidak tahu." ucap Naruto sembari menggaruk kepala belakangnya.

Dan tiba-tiba saja Rudolf sudah ada di hadapan Naruto dan menebas secara Naruto Vertikal kemudian Naruto melompat ke atas dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya dan banyak keluar darah yang berasal dari Naruto dan hal itu membuat Rudolf tersenyum licik dan lalu senyuman itu menghilang saat melihat perubahan pada Naruto.

"Senpai!."ucap Yukina melihat Naruto tertebas.

"Tunggu! Jangan!" ucap Naruto kesakitan dan saat itu juga Naruto berteriak kesakitan dan petir yang berasal dari dalam tubuhnya membesar dan menyebab kan angin kencang dan guncangan dan Naruto di kelilingi oleh aura kegelapan.

"Sepertinya aku harus mundur!" ucap Rudolf kemudian dia kabur dari tempat itu dan Yukina tidak menyadarinya.

Dan terjadi banyak ledakan dari tempat yang terkena petir Naruto dan menyebabkan banyak asap.

"Senpai kendalikan dirimu." ucap Yukina berteriak.

Sementara Naruto yang tidak terkendali setelah mendengar perkataan Yukina dia sedikit sadar.

"Y-Yukina." ucap Naruto mulai menutup mata dan tiba-tiba saja kekuatan Naruto menghilang dan Naruto terjatuh ke tanah.

Dan lalu Yukina menangkapnya.

"Maaf Yukina." ucapan Naruto terakhir kepada Yukina sebelum pingsan sepenuhnya.

"Tidak usah banyak bicara." ucap Yukina dengan sedikit nada bergetar lalu dia segera pergi dari tempat yang sudah hancur itu.

**Time Skip**

**Naruto Pov**

**Alam Bawah Sadar**

'Dimana ini semuanya kenapa semuanya gelap di mataku?' pikir Naruto karena pandangannya semuanya gelap.

"Kau ada di Alam bawah sadarmu sendiri" ucap seseorang yang aku tidak ketahui suaranya sangat berat dan seram dan saat itu melihat sosok yang terlihat dua matanya berwarna merah darah tapi sosok itu tidak mempunyai wujud dan aku yang melihat itu kaget tapi aku mau berkata sesuatu tetapi tubuhku tidak merespon sama sekali.

Tiba-tiba mataku membulat terlihat di depan mataku sendiri Yukina sedang terluka sangat parah karena melindungi seseorang dan saat aku melihat siapa yang di lindungi olehnya aku sangat kaget karena di melindungiku dan tiba-tiba saja datang seseorang yang aku kenal dia adalah Rudolf Eustach yang sialan itu lalu dia menebas tubuh Yukina dengan kapak hitamnya dan di saat itu lah aku berteriak sekencang mungkin.

**Dunia Nyata**

"Yukinaaa!" teriakku yang tiba-tiba saja terbangun dari mimpi burukku tubuhku sudah mandi keringat dan badanku seakan lemas tidak bisa bergerak dan napasku tidak beraturan dan di tambah kasurnya sudah sangat berantakan

Dan lalu tiba-tiba saja ada yang membuka pintu.

**Naruto Pov End**

Dan lalu tiba-tiba saja ada yang membuka pintu dan ternyata itu adalah Yukina dan lalu dia mendekatiku dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Ada apa Senpai?!" ucap Yukina khawatir melihat keadaan Naruto.

"Yukina kau?" ucap Naruto bertanya tentang sesuatu yang aneh.

"Ya ada apa?" ucap Yukina heran dengan Naruto.

"K-Kau masih hidup." ucap Naruto sedih dan tidak terasa air matanya mengalir dengan sendirinya.

"Eh, Senpai ada apa?" ucap Yukina sedikit bersalah membuat Naruto menangis.

Naruto yang di tanya seperti itu tidak menjawab dan Yukina yang tidak tahan melihat itu menarik kepala Naruto kedalam bekapannya dan memeluknya dengan pelan.

"Tidak perlu khawatir." ucap Yukina menenangkan Naruto."Aku akan selalu disini karena aku adalah pengawasmu."ucap Yukina sembari membelai rambut Naruto dengan perlahan dan kemudia Naruto sedikit tenang.

**Time Skip**

Nagisa yang sedang asik menonton Tv tiba-tiba saja melihat Yukina keluar dari kamar Naruto dan tentunya di ikuti Naruto juga.

"Kau sudah sadar Naruto-kun." ucap Nagisa dengan suara cemprengnya.

"Ah, iya Nagisa maaf sudah membuatmu khawatir." ucap Naruto sembari menggaruk kepalanya yang sama sekali tidak gatal.

"Kau membuatku khawatir tau Yukina-chan waktu malam membawamu yang dalam keadaan berdarah dan Yukina-chan bercerita kau di rampok." ucap Nagisa dengan sangat cepat.

"Ah, begitulah." ucap Naruto membalas perkataan adiknya itu dia tidak mau sampai adiknya tahu tentang jadi dirinya yang sekarang.

"Kau mandilah dulu dan baru kita sarapan kami berdua akan menyiapkannya lalu ke sekolah." ucap Nagisa kepada Naruto dan Naruto hanya menurutinya dan Nagisa serta Yukina menyiapakan sarapan.

**Sementara Di Tempat Sheshuuin**

"Ne, apa benar kita akan mencari orang bodoh yang kemarin?" ucap Athena dengan polos kepada orang yang sedang memegang tangannya dan mereka sedang berdiri di sebuah pinggi jalan.

"Ya, tapi walaupun dia bodoh dia itu katanya kuat dan dia adalah yang memegang takdir dunia ini." Ucap Sheshuuin membela orang yang di sebut bodoh oleh Athnena.

"Oh begitu." Ucap Athena mengerti.

"Ya, ayo kita cari lagi dia." ucap Sheshuuin lalu mereka kembali berniat mencari orang yang mereka cari.

**Back To Naruto**

Kini Naruto dan Yukina sedang menunggu waktu untuk menyebrang jalan.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi semalam?" ucap Naruto masih penasaran kenapa tiba-tiba dia bisa ada di kamarnya.

"Kau mengamuk dan menghancurkan semuanya dan lalu pingsan." ucap Yukina memberi tahu.

"Dan juga kenapa ada berita seperti itu!" ucap Naruto sembari menepuk jidatnya.

"Mereka rugi banyak gara-gara kau mengamuk." Ucap Yukina dengan nada sedikit kesal.

"Sial, kenapa ini bisa terjadi dan juga Yukina kau melapor ke Organisasimu?." ucap Naruto meratapi nasibnya dan bertanya kepada Yukina.

"Tidak, aku tidak bisa karena aku juga bersalah atas kejadian semalam." ucap Yukina menjawab pertanyaan Naruto lalu mereka saling berbicara sambil menyebrang jalan dan kemudian berjalan menuju sekolah mereka."Dan juga aku sangat berterima kasih." ucap Yukina berhenti kemudia membungkuk untuk berterima kasih.

"Tidak perlu berterima kasih." Ucap Naruto sembari tersenyum dan menunjukan jempolnya. (Kayak Pas Naruto Berjanji Kepada Sakura Untuk Membawa Sasuke Kembali Apapun Caranya Bahkan Jika Nyawa Taruhannya Itu Adalah Janji Seumur Hidupnya.).

**Time Skip**

Kini mereka berdua berada di dalam Monorail dan berdesak-desakan dengan penumpang lain.

"Senpai sebenarnya apa yang sudah kau lakukan semalam dan juga kenapa petir itu bisa muncul." ucap Yukina bertanya tentang kejadian semalam saat Naruto memanggil kuda emas.

"Aku tidak tahu untuk yang satu itu tapi kalau untuk petir itu aku tidak bisa mengendalikannya itu seperti keluar dengan sendirinya." ucap Naruto menjawab pertanyaan Yukina.

"Apa maksudnya?"ucap Yukina tidak mengerti dengan penjelasan Naruto.

"Petir itu adalah Familiar milik Avrora Keturuna Ke'Empat sebelumnya tetapi Familiar itu belum mengakuiku sebagai Keturunan Ke'Empat, dalam keadaan yang biasa aku bisa mengendalikan mereka tapi akan beda ceritanya kalau aku dalam keadaan yang terluka." Ucap Naruto menjelaskan secara jelas.

"Sepertinya itu sangat berbahaya, tapi Kakak harus mencari cara untuk mengendalikan mereka." Ucap Yukina dengan tampang berpikir.

"Kau aneh juga ya."ucap Naruto kepada Yukina.

"Aku tidak mau mendengar itu dari orang sepertimu." Ucap Yukina membela diri.

"Maksudku, kau sudah mendengar yang tadi harusnya kan kau akan langsung membunuhku karena aku ini berbahaya,kan?" ucap Naruto memberi opininya.

"Tapi kan kita sedang membicarakan kau." Ucap Yukina kepada Naruto.

"Maksudnya?." Ucap Naruto tidak mengerti.

"Tidak ada, aku hanya berfikir kau bukanlah orang yang berbahaya memang betul Kakak itu sedikit bodoh dan malas dan tidak ketinggalan menjijikannya." Ucap Yukina kepada Naruto dan ucapan itu langsung menusuk jantung Naruto dan membuat Naruto terkejut.

Naruto sudah tidak bisa berbicara apa-apa lagi.

**Time Skip**

Kini mereka berdua sudah turun dari Monorail dan melanjutkan perjalanan dengan berjalan kaki

"Tapi kenapa Familiarmu tidak mengakuimu yah?." Ucap Yukina karena dia heran kenapa Familiar seorang Vampir Keturunan Ke'Empat tidak mengakuinya.

"Mungkin aku ini Vampir Perjaka yang belum pernah menghisap darah jadi mereka tidak mau mengakuiku." Ucap Naruto santai.

"Perjaka?" Ucap Yukina tidak tahu apa itu artinya Perjaka (Yukina Kau Sangat Cantik Dan Polos Amat -_-).

"Dengan kata lain aku ini tidak berpengalaman sama sekali." Ucap Naruto memberi penjelasan.

"Oh, jadi itu artinya Perjaka ya?" Ucap Yukina dengan nada sedikit kencang."Heh, belum pernah?." Ucap Yukina baru sadar bahwa Naruto belum pernah menghisap darah.

"Itu kan harusnya tidak aneh aku ini awalnya adalah manusia jadi agak sedikit aneh menghisap darah manusia dan juga jangan ngomong tentang perjaka terlalu kencang." Ucap Naruto panik.

"Memangnya kenapa?" ucap Yukina tidak mengerti.

"Sudah aku kata-" ucapan Naruto terputus karena ada yang memanggilnya.

"Naruto, pagi-pagi begini kau sudah mengajarkan hal yang mesum kepada seorang wanita." Ucap seseorang yang tiba-tiba datang.

"Y-Yaze..." Ucap Naruto saat melihat siapa yang datang.

"Eh, bukan Nagisa-chan toh." Ucap Yaze ketika melihat Yukina karena dia mengira itu adalah Nagisa.

"Dia anak baru,teman sekelasnya Nagisa kebetulan saja dia tadi berpapasan denganku." Ucap Naruto sedikit berbohong.

"Aku Himeragi Yukina." Ucap Yukina memperkenalkan diri.

"Oh, Yukina-chan, ya?" ucap Yaze saat mendengarnya."Kau ikutan Klub Band?." Ucap Yaze ketika melihat sesuatu yang Yukina gendong.

"Band?" ucap Yukina saat mendengar pertanyaan Yaze."Tidak, aku tidak terlalu cocok dengan musik." Ucap Yukina memberi penjelasan.

"Tapi itu yang ada di punggungmu." Ucap Yaze yang membuat Yukina kaget.

"Oh, iya aku memang ikutan Klub Band." Ucap Yukina seperti menutupi sesuatu lalu tiba-tiba saja Naruto berdeham.

"Ehm, Yukina kau kan tadi ada janji dengan Nagisa kan." Ucap Naruto yang merasa keadaan sudah mulai tidak baik.

"Janji?" ucap Yukina tidak mengerti lalu dia menyadari sesuatu saat melihat wajah Naruto."Oh iya benar juga! Kalau begitu aku duluan." Ucap Yukina berbohong tapi sebelum itu dia mendekati Naruto dan mencium salah pipi Naruto dan hal itu membuat Yaze dan tentunya Naruto sendiri terbengong."Dah." ucap Yukina kemudian dia pergi dari situ meninggalkan Naruto dan Yaze yang terbengong.

"Oi, Kojou apa aku tidak salah liat tadi."ucap Yaze masih dengan tampang cengonya."Kau di cium oleh seorang wanita!" teriak Yaze seperti orang gila.

**Time Skip **

Naruto dan Yaze masuk kelas dengan tampang cengo dan ada banyak pertanyaan saat teman-teman mereka melihatnya dan kemudian Naruto duduk di kursinya begitu juga dengan Yaze dan tiba-tiba saja ada seorang wanita mendekatinya.

"Ne, Naruto ada apa kok tampangmu begitu?" ucap wanita itu saat melihat Naruto dengan tampang cengo dan wanita itu menguap setelah berkata seperti itu.

"Sepertinya kau masih ngantuk Asagi?" ucap Naruto mengganti topik pembicaraan.

"Iya, kau sudah baca berita pagi ini soal ledakan semalam, kan?" ucap Asagi bertanya dan hal itu membuat Naruto kaget."Aku mendapat banyak panggilan dari perusahaan pulau buatan ini. Komputer sistem utama pulau ini ikut meledak jadi aku harus memperbaikinya dari awal."ucap Asagi sembari berkaca dengan ponsel yang dia keluarkan tadi.

"Maaf." Ucap Naruto meminta maaf karena itu adalah kesalahannya.

"Kenapa kau minta maaf?" ucap Asagi heran karena Naruto tiba-tiba saja meminta maaf.

"T-Tidak, maksudnya kau sangat membantu orang di seluruh pulau ini dan termasuk aku." Ucap Naruto dan pernyataan Naruto membuat Asagi memerah.

"I-Itu hanya hal yang sepele. Aku akan cuman kerja paruh waktu." Ucap Asagi dengan malu.

"Mana mungkin ada orang biasa yang bekerja sebagai Progammer Hebat di pulau buatan manusia sebesar ini." Ucap Naruto yang sepertinya memuji keahlian Asagi (Gw juga pingin jadi Hacker Kayak Si Asagi Hebatnya Itu Lo Bukan Kepalang :v).

"Itu Cuman kelebihanku. Naruto nih mau lihat? Laporan sejarah Dunia, aku sangat yakin orang bodoh sepertimu mengerjakan yang seperti itu." Ucap Asagi menunjukan sesuatu dan sedikit menghina Naruto.

"Wah, boleh nih?" ucap Naruto sembari hendak mengambil kertas itu tapi keburu di tarik tapi tiba-tiba saja ada kebisingan.

'Anjirr Mantep Banget.' Suara kebisingan itu lalu Naruto dan Asagi melihat ke arah kebisingan itu dan menemukan sekumpulan teman laki-laki mereka sedang melihat ke arah handphone yang di pegang oleh satu orang.

"Hey Orin itu ada apa?" ucap Asagi sembari mendekati wanita yang bernama Orin dan bertanya.

"Sepertinya, ada murid pindahan yang cantiknya bukan main-main di sekolah ini. Dan sepertinya mereka mendapatkan fotonya." Ucap orang yang bernama Orin itu memberi penjelasan.

"Oi, Naruto!" panggil salah satu laki-laki yang tadi memanggil Naruto kemudian mendekatinya diikuti oleh teman-temannya.

"Adikmu ada di kelas 3-C kan? Apa kau bisa memperkenalkan dia?" ucap orang itu sembari menunjukan sebuah foto dan terlihat Yukina di foto itu.

"Anjirrrr." Ucap Naruto dengan keras.

"Naruto.." ucap Asagi sembari melihat ke arah foto itu."Siapa dia?." Ucap Asagi bertanya.

"Yukina." Ucap Naruto dengan suara sedikit lemah.

"Yukina!." Teriak Yaze tiba-tiba saja kemudian dia melihat foto itu dan berkata dengan sangat kencang."Dia adalah orang yang mencium Naruto tepat di pipi saat pagi tadi!." Teriak Yaze seperti orang gila.

Dan tiba-tiba saja kelas itu menjadi sangat sepi dan seakan tidak ada kehidupan sama sekali.

'Krik...Krik..Krik'

"Apaa!" teriak semua orang yang ada di kelas itu kecuali Naruto dan Yaze dan Naruto tiba-tiba saja cengo dan bergetar.

"Apa benar?!" teriak semua laki-laki itu sementara Asagi.

"Na...Ru..To..." ucap Asagi dengan suara yang sangat menyeramkan di tambah aura kegelapan lalu dia memegang kerah Naruto dan mulai membatai Naruto.

"A-Aaaa.." teriak pilu Naruto.

'Dhuak..Dhuak...Dhuak' suara pukulan orang yang memukuli Naruto tapi tiba-tiba saja.

"Apa Uzumaki Naruto ada?." Ucap seseorang di pintu.

"A-Ada apa?" ucap Naruto dengan suara lemas.

"Tolong datang ke ruang BK saat waktu jam makan siang dan sekalian ajak si murid pindahan itu. Aku ingin tahu apa yang kalian lakukan pada waktu semalam." Ucap guru itu dan kemudian dia pergi.

Dan kembali semua tatapan tajam terarah padanya malahan lebih parah karena perkataan guru itu.

'Dhuak...Dhuak...Dhuak' suara Naruto yang kembali di pukuli oleh Asagi.

* * *

**Bagaimana kah kelanjutan dari kisah Vampir Terkuat Di Dunia Yang Di Pukuli Kita Lihat Di Chapter Depan :v**

**Maaf Updatenya Lama **

**Dan Akan Saya Update Ga Tentu Tapi Sekita 27 Lah Tapi Saya Usahain lebih cepat updatenya karena tanggal 12-19 saya ga punya banyak waktu karena saya maen game dan game itu mengadakan event untuk membuat fanfic yang hadiahnya lumayan bagus jadi saya fokus ke itu(Cerinya Curhat)**

**Oke Sekian Dan Terima Kasih Telah Membaca**

**Akan Saya Update Secepatnya **

**Oke Author Yang Agak Kurang Enak Di Dengerin Segera Pegi Bye : Sunshin No Jutsu'Sring'**


	4. Pengumuman Author-Kampret Yang Gaje --

Karena Bulan Puasa Gw Update Lagi :v, Yg Setuju Angkat Kaki Di Review Bisa :v, Walaupun Ini Pengumuman Doang Tapi Kalau Respon Bagus Bisa Revisi Cerita, Oh Ya Untuk Masalh Gw Udah Ga Suka Fanfic Mungkin Itu 1 Alasannya, Ga Ada Kuota Internet Selama 1 Tahun T_T :v,. Silahkan Angkat Kaki Di Review Kalau Nunggu Lanjutan Dari Chap 3,.

Sequelnya Gini :

-Pertemuan Naruto Dengan Sheishuun Dan Athena.

-Ah Capek Tunggu Update Aja

Tunggu Abis Buka Puasa Ya :v Atau ntar gw update kalau ada kuota yg cukup :v


	5. Arch Petarung Lotharingia : Hancur

**Disclaimer's: Masashi Khisimoto Naruto Dan Gakuto+Manyako Strike The Blood**

**Summary: Awal dari seorang Vampire Keturunan Utama terkuat di dunia di dampingi dengan 12 Familiar beserta beberapa mahluk terkuat dan didampingi oleh seorang Sword Shaman yang memiliki kekuatan yang sangat hebat bagaimana kah sepak terjangnya sebagai Vampire yang akan menjadi Vampire terkuat di dunia.**

**Yah sepertinya orang-orang sudah beres terawehnya jadi udah bisa liat deh ini :v Dan Juga Telat Lagi -_- Kuotanya Telat :v.**

**Untuk Yang Tanya Silahkan Angkat Kaki Di Review Mungkin Ada Yang Di Bagian Susano'o dan Bagian Akhir.**

**Dan Tentu Saja Update Besok Niatnya Sih Mau Post Fanfic High DxD X Naruto Ceritanya Tentang Naruto X Gabriel :v. Romance Rate M tapi karena bulan puasa M itu gw ilangin yah pokoknya ga bakal ada bagian dari Rate M Itu pokoknya kisah cinta Liat anime Ookami Shoujo To Kuro Ouji (Cwek Yang Ngejar Cwoknya, Tapi Fanfic Ini Mah Tentang Amarah,Kesedihan,Kebencian) Pokoknya kalau ada yang setuju silahkan angkat kaki di review kalau ga setuju silahkan pergi dari rumah ente. Gimana Nanti deh update tuh fanfic kesukaan gw. :v Kisahnya Ya Perpisahan Sih :v Dan Maaf Banget Wordnya Dikit :v (Tangan Gw Cuman 2 :v) Dan Maaf Telat :v**

**Selamat Berbuka Puasa :v Niatnya Mau Post Pas Buka Puasa :v Pokoknya untuk semua malasah silahkan angkat Kaki di review ya.**

**Update Besok. Bisa JAdi Pagi Bisa Jadi Siang Bisa JAdi Abis Buka Bisa JAdi Jam Segini.**

**Maaf Banget.**

**Kalau Begitu LDL Pamit.(Back To Game)(Yang Baca Fanfic Ini berarti lagi jones di bulan puasa :v) Kaburrr**

* * *

**Di Sebuah Ruangan**

"Jadi kalian berdua terlibat dengan orang yang menyebabkan ledakan semalam?."ucap seseorang yang ada di hadapan dua orang murid yang seperti tersangka dalam suatu kejahatan.

"I-Iya..."ucap salah satu murid berambut pirang yang ada di situ dan di sebelahnya ada seorang wanita yang sepertinya lebih muda darinya."Tapi kami hanya melindungi diri dari dia dan lagi dia hampir membunuhku!"ucapnya melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Kau membuat kerugian yang cukup besar dengan yang kau lakukan...!."balas lawan bicara dari kedua muridnya."Naruto, apa kau sudah bosan hidup hmm? Kalau memang iya akan ku tunjukan jalan menuju Neraka kepadamu"ucap seseorang yang sepertinya guru dari murid yang bernama Naruto dan perkataannya itu langsung membuat murid yang bernama Naruto berkeringat dingin.

"A-Apa yang kau bicarakan Natsuki-chan candaan mu sangat lucu..ha...ha..ha."ucap Naruto dengan ketakutan ditambah dengan keringat sebesar biji jagung yang hinggap di pipinya.

"Teme, jangan panggil sensei mu dengan embel-embel chan."balas gurunya saat mendengar itu.

'Tack'suara kepala Naruto di pukul dengan kipas yang di lempar oleh gurunya itu.

"Ittai!."ucap Naruto meringis kesakitan.

"Hei, murid pindahan apa benar yang di katakan oleh bocah kampret ini memang terjadi?."ucap Natsuki bertanya ke murid yang ada di sebelah Naruto.

"Ha-Ha'i...Senpai hanya berniat melindungiku dan dia terluka sehingga tidak bisa mengendalikan Familiarnya."ucap murid itu menjawab dengan cepet.

"Hah...Sepertinya tidak ada pilihan lain selain memberi tahu kalian."ucap Natsuki menghela nafas dan menyerah"Sebenarnya orang yang menyerang kalian sudah menyebabkan beberapa masalah contohnya seperti ini."ucap Natsuki kepada mereka berdua sembari melempar beberapa berkas.

Dan kemudian Naruto menggeserkan beberapa berkas dan melihat dua foto yang tidak asing di ingatannya.

"Bukankah ini...Siapa ya? Kau kenal mereka Yukina?."tanya Naruto seperti orang bego.

"Senpai kau pura-pura hah?."ucap Yukina marah kepada orang seperti Naruto.

"Ah...Aku ingat mereka adalah orang yang hampir kau bunuh karena melih-"ucapan Naruto terhenti karena dia tiba-tiba sudah terkapar di lantai yang di sebabkan oleh Yukina.

"Lebih baik kau dia saja disana Naruto."ucap Natsuki melihat Naruto di pukul Yukina hingga terkapar.

"Alasanku memanggil kalian kesini adalah untuk memperingatkan kalian..."ucap Natsuki membuka topik inti pembicaraan.

"Memperingatkan? Tentang apa?."tanya Yukina yang sudah kembali duduk dengan normal.

"Orang yang menyerang kalian masih belum tertangkap, jadi sampai orang ini tertangkap aku ingin kalian tidak keluyuran di malam hari."ucap Natsuki kepada Yukina.

"Ha-Ha'i."ucap Yukina membalas dengan cepat.

"Apaaaaaaa! aku tidak boleh tidak keluar di malam hari."teriak Naruto tiba-tiba terbangun dari acara mencium lantainya.

"Kau tidak boleh membatahnya atau kau akan melihat kelamnya dirimu sendiri."ucap Natsuki dengan Nada ancama yang mengerikan bagi Naruto.

"Baik Natsuki-sensei."ucap Naruto sembari Hormat dengan tegap karena dia sangat ketakutan.

"Dan ambil lah ini Murid Pindahan."ucap Natsuki sembari melempar sebuah boneka dan di tangkap dengan mudah oleh Yukina dan saat melihat itu Yukina terlihat sangat senang.

"Nekomatan!"ucap Yukina tidak percaya dan kemudian dia melihat ke arah Naruto dan kemudian ke arah Natsuki.

"Kau melupakannya semalam...Sekarang kalian boleh pergi."ucap Natsuki kepada Naruto dan Yukina.

Mereka berdua pun segera pergi dari tempat itu yang menurut Naruto sangat membosankan.

"Nee...Senpai?!"ucap Yukina berbicara sembari menuruni tangga sementara Naruto sudah di bawah.

"Hmm..."ucap Naruto membalas.

"Tentang musuh yang menyerang kita semalam?"ucap Yukina bertanya kepada Naruto setelah berada di samping Naruto.

"Apa mau kau bicarakan tentang pak tua sialan itu?"ucap Naruto sedikit heran dengan sikap Yukina.

"Anak yang bersamanya itu adalah homunculus, Apa kau tahu?"ucap Yukina bertanya tentang anak yang mereka lawan kemarin malam.

"Apa! Dia bukan manusia..."ucap Naruto kaget dengan apa yang mereka bicarakan saat ini.

"Kau tidak menyadarinya?"ucap Yukina heran dengan sifat mahluk yang paling di takuti oleh organisasinya.

"Aku kira dia anak dari pahlawan super atau apalah"ucap Naruto sedikit aneh kepada Yukina.

"Dan juga kenapa mereka masih belum tertangkap padahal yang di tunjukan Natsuki-sensei mereka sudah menyebabkan beberapa masalah?!"ucap Yukina sedikit serius kepada Naruto.

"Mungkin dia salah petarung terkuat di organisasinya."ucap Naruto kepada Yukina dengan santai.

"Dia salah satu petarung Lotharingia tentu saja kuat, Dan juga organisasinya itulah yang menjadi masalah."ucap Yukina menjelaskan.

"Kenapa kau tidak bisa dari tadi?"ucap Naruto heran dengan Yukina."Mungkin Natsuki-chan bisa membantu menyelesaikan masalahnya."ucap Naruto memberi solusi.

"Senpai...Jika orang seperti Natsuki-sensei terlibat kemungkinan besar akan ada perselihan besar."ucap Yukina memberi penjelasan.

"Perselisihan besar?"ucap Naruto bertanya.

"Perang sihir!"ucap Yukina sedikit menaikan suaranya.

"T-Tunggu dulu...Perang!"ucap Naruto sedikit kaget.

"Ha'i"ucap Yukina membalas.

"Sialan, aku tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi."ucap Naruto sangat serius dengan suara berat.

"Tapi senpai ini akan menjadi keuntungan untuk membersihkan nama baik mu dari kejahatan."ucap Yukina memberi tahu Naruto."Dan lagi kamu seorang Vampire Utama"ucap Yukina melanjutkan kemudian di pergi mendahului Naruto.

"Jadi intinya, selama orang itu masih ada aku tidak akan bebas..."ucap Naruto mengejar Yukina yang sudah mendahuluinya.

(Silahkan Lihat Episode 4 Untuk Yang Di Atas)

**Di Tempat Lain**

Di sebuah tempat yang semua hancur dan terdapat banyak sekali asap tebal terdapat seorang anak kecil yang sedang terbang di angkasa dan dia sedang melihat ke bawah dimana ada seorang kakek yang terkapar.

"Dewa Susano'o jangan harap kau bisa menghentikan kegelapan."ucap anak kecil itu dan segera pergi melesat dengan kecepatan yang tak terhitung dan perginya entah kemana.

Sementara orang yang di bawah hanya diam saja toh dia sedang pingsan tapi tiba-tiba dia bangun sendiri.

"Hah, sepertinya hanya anak itulah yang bisa mengalahkannya, Sheshuuin aku berharap besar kepadamu untuk memberitahunya."ucapnya sembari bangun dan berdiri."Mari kita lihat apa yang bisa dilakukan oleh anak itu...Dan juga Metis tunjukan kepadaku jika kau bisa menandingi kekuatan kunci kehancuran dunia ini."ucap kakek itu kemudian dia pun pergi dari situ tetapi sebelum itu dia memulihkan seluruh tempat yang sudah sangat hancur itu.

**Di Tempat Orang Yang Di Maksud**

Di sebuah taman dua orang yang sedang duduk di bangku taman yang sepertinya sedang memakan sebuah hamburger.

"Nee...Apa kau tidak tahu dimana rumahnya atau tempat dia berada?."ucap anak kecil bertanya ke orang yang di sebelahnya.

"Aku tidak tahu...Tetapi ini adalah tempat dimana aku merasakannya terakhir kali."ucap orang yang di tanya menjawab.

"Dia kan masih sekolah kenapa kau tidak bertanya saja atau mencarinya di sebuah sekolahan."ucap anak kecil itu memberi solusi.

"Lebih baik kita makan dulu dan baru memikirkannya lagi."ucap perempuan itu ke anak kecil yang di sebelahnya dan kemudian mereka berdua pun melanjutkan acara mereka.

**Back To Naruto**

Naruto dan Yukina sedang makan bersama di kantin sekolah dan sepertinya mereka sedang membicarakan sesuatu.

"Aku terkejut...Kau bisa berpikir sejauh itu."ucap Yukina kaget dengan kecerdasan Naruto yang tiba-tiba muncul.

"Hah? Memang kau kira aku ini seperti apa?."ucap Naruto kepada Yukina dia sedikit kesal dengan kagetnya Yukina yang seperti itu.

"Kau bodoh, Telat mikir, Tidak tahu malu, Dan mesum."ucap Yukina dengan cepat dan setiap perkataanya itu membuat tubuh Naruto seperti di tusuk pedang.

"Hah...Haha...Kau melucu ya?"ucap Naruto menghindar.

"Tidak."ucap Yukina dengan santai.

"Ehhhh...Yang lebih penting kita harus segera mencari tahu informasi tentang tempatnya itu."ucap Naruto menghindari pembicaraan itu karena jika di lanjutkan akan terasa pedih di hatinya.

"Tapi mengumpulkan seluruh informasi itu butuh waktu yang sangat lama bahkan jika menggunakan organisasiku."ucap Yukina memberi tahu.

"Hah sepertinya kita ti-"ucap Naruto terhenti karena dia teringat akan sesuatu yang ada di kepalanya."Ada."ucap Naruto berlari meninggalkan Yukina sendirian."Yukina aku akan mencarinya nanti akan kuhubungi lagi kau."ucap Naruto sembari pergi dari tempat itu dan meninggalkan Yukina dan Yukina pun melanjutkan makannya.

Naruto terus berlari ke arah kelasnya dan mencari seseorang dan saat sudah menemukannya segera dia menuju tempat orang yang di tujunya.

"Asagi."ucap Naruto ke orang yang sedang berbicara dengan temannya yang lain dan orang yang di panggil pun menoleh.

"Kemari sebentar."ucap Naruto dan Asagi pun segera berjalan ke arah Naruto dan Nartuo pun memberi tahu tujuannya.

"Tempat di bawah pimpinan Lotharingia? Kenapa kau menyuruhku untuk mencari itu?"ucap Asagi bertanya di tempat duduknya.

"Kumohon, Carikan itu untukku."ucap Naruto memohon dan Asagi pun sadar akan sesuatu.

"Kau menyuruhku atas permintaan wanita itu kan? Hah?!"tanya Asagi ke Naruto.

"Tentu saja tidak."ucap Naruto membalas."Ini demi hidupku sendiri"ucap Naruto melanjutkan.

"Hidupmu? Kau tidak menyembunyikan sesuatu kan kepadaku hah?!"ucap Asagi berdiri dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Naruto.

"Tentu saja tidak, aku tidak akan berbohong kepada seseorang yang aku sayangi."ucap Naruto berteriak dan hal itu membuat seluruh kelas menjadi sunyi sementara Asagi kaget.

"Apa...Kau menembak Asagi!"teriak Yaze dan Kojou.

"Wah, wah."ucap teman perempuan Asagi.

Dan dari situlah dimulai masalah kelas yang besar-besaran tentu saja Naruto berada di dalamnya.

**Sementara Di Alam Bawah Sadar Naruto**

"**Buahahhaahha...Bocah itu sudah gila oi!?**"ucap Rakun berteriak dan tertawa dengan terbahak-bahak dan tidak jauh beda dengan si Rakun delapan monster yang ada di situ pun tertawa kecuali satu yaitu si rubah dia hanya melongo tidak percaya.

"Oi Rubah tua kau sudah mati?"tanya suara wanita yang ada di tengah-tengah mereka dan seluruh mata monster melirik ke arah yang dituju oleh wanita itu.

"**Sialan kau Avrora!**"balas si Rubah dengan kesal."**Kau ingin ku hajar hah!**"ucap si Rubah kepada wanita yang sedang ada di samping orang yang sedang menutup mata sembari membuat sebuah bentuk menggunakan tangannya.

"**Kau tidak akan bisa menyentuhku, Kurama.**"balas Avrora dengan santai sementara sembilan monster yang lain hanya melihat perkelahian itu."**Hoi Shinjuu, Bagaimana apa kau masih bisa menjaga keseimbangannya?**"ucap Avrora mengabaikan Kurama dan bertanya monster yang sangat besar dan lebih besar dari sembilan monster yang ada.

"**Tentu saja, kau kira mahluk sepertiku tidak bisa melakukannya?.**"ucap Shinjuu denga sombong.

"**Tidak, tapi sepertinya akan ada sesuatu yang menarik akan terjadi dan juga kalian bersepuluh harus siap menjaga keseimbangannya agar tetap terjaga.**"ucap Avrora dengan serius dan kesepuluh yang di maksud menganguk dan mengabaikan yang sudah terjadi tadi.

**Back To Naruto**

Kini Naruto dan Yukina sedang menyusup ke sebuah perusahaan milik Lotharingia Naruto mengetahuinya dari Asagi dan tentu saja setelah menyelesaikan masalahnya tadi baru dia bisa mendapatkannya.

"Di tempat ini fasilitas mereka masih ada dan tentu saja untuk memodifkasi Homonculus."ucap Naruto mengingat yang dia ketahui.

"Sepertinya ini memang tempat yang paling cocok, untuk bersembunyi"ucap Yukina kepada Naruto."Jadi, Senpai kau tunggu disini."ucap Yukina kepada Naruto yang sepertinya terkejut dengan perkataan Yukina.

"Jangan bercanda. Aku tidak akan membiarkan kau pergi sendirian!?."ucap Naruto membantah perkataan Yukina.

"Kau masih belum berpengalaman, kau mudah sekali untuk bingung dan belum terbiasa."ucap Yukina mmeberi tahu."Jadi Senpai harus tetap disini dan menungguku."ucap Yukina berjalan meninggalkan Naruto.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan mu...Aku khawatir denganmu."ucap Naruto tiba-tiba kepada Yukina dan Yukina yang mendengar itu sedikit malu.

"A-Apa yang kamu bicarakan Senpai."ucap Yukina malu.

"Masalahmu adalah masalahku jadi kita berdua harus menyelesaikannya bersama-sama."ucap Naruto serius.

"A-Aku mengerti...Lagi pula aku adalah pengawasmu jadi aku tidak akan melepaskan pandanganku."ucap Yukina sembari melihat ke arah Naruto.

"Yosh,,,Kalau begitu kita segera orang tua sialan itu."ucap Naruto segera berjalan mendahului Yukina tetapi Yukina tiba-tiba berkata.

"A-Anu Senpai..."ucap Yukina kepada Naruto.

"Hmm?"ucap Naruto berhenti dan kemudian menoleh ke arah Yukina.

"A-Arigatou..."ucap Yukina berterima kasih kepada Naruto dan Naruto yang mendengarnya.

"Kau tidak perlu memikirkannya."ucap Naruto dan segera melanjutkan langkahnya dan di ikuti Yukina.

**Time Skip**

Naruto dan Yukina berada di depan sebuah pintu yang di gembok dan terlihat sangat berkarat.

"Sial...Tidak Bisa Masuk."ucap Naruto frustasi melihat pintu itu."Sepertinya mereka tidak ada di sini."ucap Naruto pasrah.

"Tidak Senpai...Ini tempat yang sangat cocok."ucap Yukina mendekati pintu dan mengarahkan tombak yang ada di tangannya ke arah rantai yang ada di pintu di hadapan mereka berdua.

Setelah Yukina melakukan itu ada hal yang berubah dari pintu itu...Gemboknya hilang dan pintu menjadi sangat bersih dan pintu pun bisa terbuka.

"Itu tadi sihir ilusi."ucap Yukina kepada Naruto dan Naruto hanya bisa menghela nafas dan kemudian mereka masuk ke dalam.

Setelah sampai di dalam Naruto kaget dengan apa yang di lihat olehnya.

"Jadi ini yang di sebut Homunculus?."ucap Naruto tidak percaya."Sebanyak ini hah!?"ucap Naruto frustasi dan kesal dengan apa yang di lihat sampai-sampai Naruto menggertakan giginya dengan sangat kuat.

"Senpai?."tanya Yukina yang melihat sikap Naruto mulai aneh.

Tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara langkah kaki dan muncul anak kecil yang mereka kenal.

"Kau..."ucap Naruto ingat dengan orang yang ada di hadapannya tapi tiba-tiba Yukina menutup matanya menggunakannya tangannya."Haa?"ucap Naruto aneh.

"Warning. Segera tinggalkan tempat ini...Pulau ini akan segera tenggelam."ucap anak kecil yang ada di hadapan Yukina."Silahkan pergi sebelum itu terjadi, Pergilah sejauh mungkin dari sini"lanjutnya memperingati orang yang ada di hadapannya.

"Nani? Apa maksudmu."ucap Naruto sembari menyingkirkan tangan Yukina dan melihat orang yang berbicara.

"Ini adalah pulau buatan yang mengapung tidak tetap, Yang mengikuti lempengan Naga dari bagian lautan Selatan. Saat fondasinya hilang, maka akan runtuh."ucap anak kecil itu menjelaskan secara detail dan hal itu membuat Naruto dan Yukina diam dan tiba-tiba terdengar suara orang lain.

"Itu tepat sekali."suara orang lain yang tiba-tiba muncul."Impian kami adalah mencari harta abadi seperti fondasi itu..Dan aku baru saja mendapatkan kekuatan untuk menyentuh impian itu. Aku sangat berterima kasih kepadamu Sword Shaman dari organisasi Raja Singa."ucap pria yang Naruto ketahui bernama Rudolf Eustach.

"Kau sudah mendapatkan kekuatannya? Jangan bercanda kau, teme."ucap Naruto berteriak kepada orang itu."Kau yang menanamkan sesuatu kedalam tubuh gadis ini, kan?."lanjut Naruto kepadanya.

"Heh, aku memang melakukannya...Budak hanya melayani para Vampir tetapi aku berhasil membuat Homunculus yang menjadi wadah telur Budak yang belum menentas!."ucap Rudolf yang merasa tidak berasalah.

"Jangan banyak bicara kau."ucap Naruto marah."Apa kau tidak merasa sedih dengan apa yang akan terjadi padanya, hah?"ucap Naruto kepada lawan bicaranya itu.

"Tentu saja...Budak itu akan memakan nyawanya secara perlahan dan dia akan mati. Dan lagi dia hanya akan bertahan dalam waktu dua minggu."ucap Rudolf dengan santai membalas perkataan Naruto.

"Jadi, orang yang menyerang iblis di pulai ini...adalah dia?"ucap Yukina bertanya kepadanya.

"Dia melakukannya agar bisa hidup lebih lama dan lagi untuk menyempurnakan segel yang ada di dalam tubuhnya."ucap Rudolf dengan santai sementara anak kecil yang di bicarakan hanya diam saja seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Kau membiarkannya seperti alat untuk kepentinganmu sendiri!?"ucap Yukina marah kepadanya.

"Oh ya, kau marah? Bukankah kau alat juga...Organisasi Raja Singa memungut Anak Ha-"ucap Rudolf terhenti karena Naruto tiba-tiba saja berkata.

"Berhenti kau, Pak tua..."ucap Naruto marah sembari menundukan kepalanya.

"Di antara aku dan organisasimu siapa yang lebih berdos-"ucapannya terhenti karena tiba-tiba saja dia merasakan sesuatu.

Tiba-tiba saja tubuh Naruto di kelilingi oleh petir yang keluar dari tubuhnya dan muncul hewan besar di atas mereka semua dan kemudian mendekati Naruto dan masuk ke tubuhnya.

"Senpai..."ucap Yukina melihat Naruto dan kemudian dia melihat sesuatu dimata Naruto."Senpai apa yang terjadi dengan matamu?."ucap Yukina kaget melihat mata Naruto berubah menjadi warna merah darah dan mengeluarkan darah segara yang mengalir dari matanya.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir."ucap Naruto kepada Yukina.

"Jadi ini kekuatan sesungguhnya Vampir Keuturunan Ke-Empat."ucap Rudolf berteriak."Astarte. Habisi mereka."ucap Rufolf memerintah anak kecil yang di bawah.

"Accept."balas Astarte kepada tuannya dan kemudian muncul sesuatu dari tubuhnya yaitu tubuh Astral Berwarna putih seperti saat pertama kali bertemu.

Kemudian Astarte menyerang Yukina telebih dahulu dan saat tubuh Astral itu bersentuhan dengan tombak Yukina terjadi gesekan dan tempat itu menjadi sangat terang.

"Kekuatan ini..."ucap Yukina kaget saat mengetahui kekuatan musuhnya.

"Benar sekali...Ini adalah Kartu andalan Organisasimu. Akhirnya aku mendapatkannya setelah bertarung denganmu."tiba-tiba saja terjadi ledakan dan Naruto yang dari tadi menahan cahayanya tidak melihat karena matanya sangat sakit.

"Yukina!"ucap Naruto sesaat setelah ledakan itu dan banyak asap yang menghalangi padangannya.

Sesaat dia melihat Yukina tergeletak sedikit jauh dari tempatnya berdiri dan itu membuatnya marah dan kemudian melihat lagi ke arah lawannya.

"Avrora."teriak Naruto entah kepada siapa."Datanglah, Familiar Ke-Lima Regulus Aurum."teriak Naruto dengan tubuh yang di kelilingi petir dan tiba-tiba saja muncul Singa yang tadi muncul dan semua tubuhnya terbuat dari petir dan membuat seluruh tempat ini bersinar dengan terang.

"Jadi ini salah satu familiarmu."ucap Rudolf melihat monster yang baru saja muncul.

"Jangan banyak bicara kau. Regulus hancurkan dia."perintah Naruto kepada monster itu dan monster itu segera melesat ke arah Astarte dan di situ terjadi adu kekuatan.

**Alam Bawah Sadar Naruto**

Terlihat sepuluh monster dan satu orang wanita sedang bersiaga di depan orang yang sedang mengeluarkan kekuatannya secara tidak teratur.

"**Kalian lihat? Seperti yang aku katakan ini akan menjadi hal yang menarik.**"ucap wanita itu senang dan sementara sepuluh monster itu tetap diam."**Kau terlalu percaya diri Juubi.**"ucapnya menyindir seseorang dan dari sepuluh monster itu ada yang sedikit tersinggung.

"**Ini diluar dugaan.**"balas monster yang di sebut Juubi.

"**Dasar Monster Tua.**"ucap sembilan Monster yang lain secara serentak.

"**Sudah-sudah kalian harus tenang untung saja matanya hanya pada tahap lemah dan belum ada Tomoe satupun dimatanya.**"ucap wanita itu meleraikan suasana dia kembali melihat orang yang selalu menutup matanya dan diam dengan tenang tapi kini dia mengeluarkan aura orange dan aura hitam pekat dari tubuhnya di sebelah kanan berwarna orange dan sebelah berwarna hitam pekat.

(Episode dimana Naruto nyempurnain mode Bijuu dan Untuknya matanya itu Sharingan Yang Belum Bener aktif baru tahap dasar.)

**Back To Naruto**

"Hahaha apa hanya ini?"tanya Rudolf kepada Naruto yang sepertinya sedang menahan kesakitan yang amat sangat dari matanya dan juga mahluk panggilannya hilang setelah dia kesakitan.

"T-Teme aku tidak akan membiarkan kau!?"ucap Naruto di sela kesakitannya.

"Sepertinya tidak ada pilihan lain."ucap Rudolf turun dari tempatnya tadi dan berjalan menuju arah Naruto."Astarte kau mundur."ucap Rudolf kepada Astarte dan Astarte pun menurutinya.

"Sialan."ucap Naruto mengutuk.

"Sepertinya kau akan mati disini."ucap Rudolf sembari mengangkat sebuah kampat di tangannya berniak untuk menebas tubuh Naruto."Selamat Tinggal Keturunan Ke-Empat"ucap Rudolf berteriak menggerakkannya untuk menebas Naruto.

Tapi saat kampak itu di ayunkan terjadi sesuatu yang mengerikan di hadapan Naruto.

'Jleb'suara kampak menembus tubuh seseorang.

"Sepertinya aku salah. Yah, tidak apalah."ucap Rudolf dengan santai setelah menebas tubuh orang dan dia malah memperdalam kampaknya ke tubuh orang itu.

"T-Ti-Tidak, mu-mustahil..."ucap Naruto tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

'Brukh'suara tubuh seseorang terjatuh ke tanah.

"Sepertinya di sini sudah selesai."ucap Rudolfe dengan santai dan menarik kampaknya dan pergi menjauhi tempat Naruto berada."Astarte kita pergi. Kita harus segera mengambil Harta Itu"ucap Rudolf kepada Astarte dan Astarte pun mengikutinya.

Dan Naruto yang sudah mendekati tubuh yang terjatuh tadi seperti kehilangan cahayanya.

"H-Hoi ini bercanda kan? Ayolah jangan bercanda."ucap Naruto menahan nafasnya dan mulai menangis.

"S-Senpai...Syukurlah kau baik-baik "ucapan orang yang ada di tangan Naruto berhenti karena dia tiba-tiba muntah darah."Jangan khawatir...A-Aku hanyalah sebuah alat.."ucapannya terhenti karena dia tiba-tiba menutup matanya dan tidak sadarkan diri dan lagi dari keluar menyelimuti tubuhnya dan tubuh Naruto dan Naruto yang melihat itu.

"Ayolah Himeragi jangan bercanda ini tidak lucu..."ucap Naruto memeluk tubuh wanita itu dengan erat dan secara perlahan keluar aura pekat dari tubuhnya dan seluruh tempat itu bergetar dan lagi muncul beberapa monster aneh di atas tubuh Naruto."Kau bukanlah alat...Aku menyuruhmu untuk bangun."ucap Naruto menguatkan pelukannya dan aura itu semakin pekat."Yukinaaaaaa!"teriak Naruto dengan kecang dan tiba-tiba terjadi sebuah ledakan yang besar dan gempa yang terasa di seluruh pulau.

**Di Pusat Kontrol Pulau**

Beberapa orang terlihat panik dengan guncangan yang terjadi guncangan itu sangat besar yang sedang terjadi beberapa monitor menujuk peringatan dan suara peringatan pun sudah di bunyikan.

**Di Alam Bawah Sadar Naruto**

Terjadi retakan di mana tempat orang yang selalu menutup matanya dan aura orange yang tadi membungkus setengah tubuh tadi sudah hilang di gantikan dengan seluruh aura hitam pekat.

"**Juubi gunakan seluruh kekuatanmu untuk menahannya**."ucap wanita berambut pirang nanas kepada Juubi dan yang dimaksud pun segera melakukannya."**Kalian bersembilan pengaruhi tubuh Naruto dengan kekuatan kalian dan buat dia pingsan. Kalau tidak seluruh pulau akan tenggelam.**"ucap wanita itu lagi.

"**Dan aku akan menemuinya. Untuk melakukan sesuatu kepada dia**."ucap wanita itu kemudian dia menutup matanya dan menghilang.

"**Sialan kau orang gila.**"ucap monster Rubah mengutuk orang yang sudah melakukan itu kepada Naruto.

* * *

**TBC.**

**Bagaimana Kah Kelanjutannya :v Siapa Yang Mau Di Tuju Avrora Dan Apa Yang terjadi terhadap Yukina beserta Naruto Itu Semua Masih Menjadi mIster bagi Author Bagaimana ? Sheishuuin Sama Athena Gimana :v? Si Susano'o gimana :v? Kunci ? Kehancuran? Silahkan angkat kaki di review. Vampire ? Alat? Anak Ha-? Orang Yang Nutup Mata? Hmm Gw Ga Ngerti Itu Semua Jadi Gw Ga Bisa Jawab :v Chain's**

**LDL Chain's Siap Maju :v**

**TBC. **

**Yang Baca Sampe Sini Berarti Jones :v**


End file.
